


Das Leben ist kein ruhiger Fluss

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Deutsch | German, Established relationship Jack/Daniel, Kissing, M/M, Undercover as a Couple, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Planet, auf dem ein Matriachat herrscht – keine unlösbare Situation für SG-1. Oder doch?<br/>Sam jedenfalls gerät ins Grübeln. Und schon bald wünscht sie, sie hätten die Priesterinnen niemals kennengelernt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben ist kein ruhiger Fluss

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor.  
> 2\. Den Titel habe ich mir bei einem Spielfilm "geborgt", der ganz ähnlich heißt.

Jack schaute die vier Mitglieder von SG-5, die jetzt mit seinem Team zusammen um den Konferenztisch im SGC herumsaßen, nacheinander an. So, da hatte SG-5 also die Mission vermasselt? Wirklich Mist gebaut, ausgerechnet bei den Leuten, die die vielversprechendste Technologie seit langem aufwiesen? O’ Neill ließ seinen Blick über die Teammitglieder schweifen, die recht kleinlaut Bericht erstatteten. Colonel Wang, zwei Marines, an deren Namen er sich nicht erinnern konnte und Captain Dallman, die einzige Frau des Teams, die die versammelten Ärsche von SG-5 soweit herausgerissen hatte, dass jetzt zumindest Anschlussverhandlungen möglich waren. 

Folgeverhandlungen, die SG-1 durchführen sollte, denn die technischen Spielereien, die dort auf P4N 781 herumlagen, schienen ziemlich interessant zu sein, wenn man Colonel Wang glauben durfte, der sich gerade in einer langwierigen und geschönten Aufzählung erging. Klar, um seinen Hintern zu retten, musste Jack grinsend denken, denn der eigentliche Missionsbericht las sich nicht so prickelnd. 

Sie hatten die Situation hoffnungslos falsch eingeschätzt. Es war nicht so, als sei ihnen die Gesellschaft auf Harquata, wie der Planet von den Bewohnern selbst genannt wurde, von Anfang an feindlich gesonnen gewesen. Im Gegenteil, ihr erstes Auftreten war von großem Interesse und höflichem Entgegenkommen geprägt gewesen. 

Aber dann hatte Colonel Wang – selbst für einen Marine – extrem lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass eine Welt, die von einem Matriachat regiert wurde, lieber mit Frauen als mit Männern verhandelte. Okay, es konnte nicht jeder einen Daniel Jackson im Team haben. Aber einfach gekleidete Männer, die eifrig mitschrieben, was prächtig gekleidete Damen sagten, hätten ja mal irgendetwas in seinem Kopf zum Klingeln bringen können. Doch als er endlich Captain Dallman zu Wort kommen ließ, war es schon zu spät. Er hatte ihre Autorität so weit untergraben, dass die Harquataner nicht mehr bereit waren, dieses SG-Team als gleichwertigen Verhandlungspartner zu akzeptieren. 

Dallman hatte dann den hervorragenden Gedanken gehabt zu verkünden, sie wären nur ein ganz einfaches Vorab-Team und die großen, wichtigen Leute würden im Hintergrund auf ihren Bericht warten. Jack hätte zu gerne Wangs Gesicht in dem Moment gesehen. Aber immerhin hatte diese kleine Notlüge dazu geführt, dass sie jetzt alle um diesen Tisch herumsaßen und eine weitere Mission dorthin planten. 

„Der Status einer Frau auf Harquata ist umso höher, je mehr männliches Personal sie um sich hat“, erklärte Captain Dallman gerade. „Unabdingbar für eine Frau von Ansehen sind zumindest ein Maritus, eine Art… äh… Bettgefährte oder vielleicht auch Ehemann. Wir haben die Feinheiten der gesellschaftlichen Strukturen in der kurzen Zeit noch nicht richtig durchschaut, muss ich dazu sagen. Auf jeden Fall braucht sie aber auch einen Administer, eine Art Diener oder Schreiber für alle möglichen Belange und einen Milites, wohl am ehesten mit Bodyguard oder Krieger zu übersetzen. Dieser Milites sollte am besten aber auch noch ein paar Bewaffnete befehligen.“

Hammond schaute die vier Mitglieder des SG-1 Teams der Reihe nach. Da Jack ziemlich genau wusste, welche Gedanken sich gerade in dem Hirn des Generals formten – wahrscheinlich dieselben, die auch er sich machte – und zu welchen Schlussfolgerungen er wohl kommen würde – auch hier befürchtete Jack Übereinstimmung – kam er Hammonds angestrebter Rollenverteilung zuvor. 

„Ich übernehme den Kriegerpart und ein halbes Dutzend Marines kann mich dabei unterstützen“, verkündete Colonel O’Neill so kompromisslos wie möglich. 

Teal’c zog in höchstem Erstaunen eine Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte aber erst einmal nichts, da Daniel in diesem Moment ankündigte, dass er für den Posten des Schreibers bereitstünde.  
Sam nickte Daniel bestätigend zu. Also mussten nur noch der Jaffa und der Colonel die Sache mit dem Bettgefährten – Schrägstrich – Ehemann klären. 

Das sollte einfacher als gedacht sein, denn Captain Dallman räusperte sich und warf, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Teal’c, ein: „Ich denke nicht, dass die Harquataner einen ehemaligen Jaffa als Maritus akzeptieren. Wir haben jedenfalls keine Jaffa gesehen, außer in den Militäreinheiten.“ 

Falls ein ehemaliger Jaffa, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, selbstgefällig schauen konnte, so tat Teal’c das bei diesen Worten. Tarnte das jedoch diplomatisch mit einem huldvollen Kopfneigen in Richtung O’Neills, als wollte er sich nur den unumstößlichen Gegebenheiten unterordnen. 

„Dann tausche ich mit Daniel.“ 

„Uh … eh … Jack, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, rief Daniel aufgeschreckt und ließ prompt seinen Bleistift fallen, der jetzt langsam über den Tisch rollte, bis er von dem Order, der vor General Hammond lag, gestoppt wurde. 

Der General nickte, reichte Daniel den Stift zurück und meinte im selben Moment: „Colonel, ich muss Dr. Jackson Recht geben.“ 

„Hey, ich kann auch schreiben!“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Selbst wenn meine Berichte manchmal etwas auf sich warten lassen.“ Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihn dieser Schlendrian jemals in den Hintern beißen würde! 

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel“, erwiderte der General mit einem kleinen, kaum versteckten Schmunzeln. „Aber dennoch, stellen Sie sich vor, es geht nicht nur um bloße Notizen, sondern es besteht die Möglichkeit alte Schriften einzusehen, oder antike Bauwerke zu besuchen? SG-5 hat gesagt, dass Vieles auf diesem Planeten auf Goau’ld-Technologie hinweist. Da wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn Dr. Jackson zugegen wäre.“ 

„Colonel, wir wissen nicht, ob es mir immer möglich sein wird, mehr als nur einen Schreiber und ein oder zwei Wachen mitzunehmen. Dafür war SG-5 einfach nicht lange genug auf dem Planeten. Deshalb muss ich General Hammond Recht geben, die logische Wahl für den Posten des Schreibers ist einfach Daniel.“ Carter zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und schaute ihren Vorgesetzten fest an. 

Jack wusste, dass die Sache eigentlich schon entschieden gewesen war, als Dallman die drei „Berufsbezeichnungen“ vorgetragen hatte. Aber er hatte es einfach versuchen müssen. Militär zu sein, wäre so viel leichter! Er wäre für die Sicherheit des Teams zuständig, würde eine Waffe dabei haben, könnte auf seinen Ansichten beharren und müsste keinen von seinen Leuten aus den Augen lassen. Diener war dann das nächstkleinere Übel, auch den wollte man wohl immer um sich haben. Aber wer wusste schon, was ein Maritus bei denen für Aufgaben hatte? Bettwärmer vielleicht! Sehr ehrenvoll! 

Jack schnaubte. Er wusste aber auch, wann er verloren hatte und so hob er seine Hände in einer aufgebenden Geste und sagte: „Okay. Okay. Dann machen wir’s also so. Aber Carter, sehen Sie auf jeden Fall zu, dass Ihr Maritus nicht auf das Schlafzimmer beschränkt bleibt. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie über diesen unbekannten Planeten rennen zu lassen, von dem wir noch nicht einmal wissen, welchen Einfluss die Goa’uld dort haben. Wir wissen nur, dass es sie gibt, oder zumindest gegeben hat und das trägt nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung bei.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Major Carter nickte. „Zur Not müssen wir eben darauf hinweisen, dass das bei uns so üblich ist.“ 

„Gute Überlegung“. Er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen und eine das-ist-eine-prima-Idee Handbewegung mit einem hochgereckten Daumen. 

Sam war sehr erfreut, dass der Colonel sich so viele Gedanken über die Sicherheit machte, war aber auch felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass da noch mehr mitschwang. Denn selbstverständlich war sie nicht taub, was die Gerüchte, die über sie und den Colonel kursierten, betraf. Hätte er jetzt zu freudig zugestimmt, ihren Maritus zu spielen, hätte das nur wieder neues Wasser auf die Mühlen des unerschöpflichen Klatsches bedeutet. So konnte er sich prima mit einem „auf Befehl des Generals“ herausreden. Sie war ihm dankbar für diese Rücksichtnahme.

Es folgte eine Besprechung über die Kleidung, die dieser Mission angemessen wäre. Da auf Haquata aber keine Kleiderordnung herrschte, die ihren Vorstellungen zuwider lief, hörte Sam nur noch mit halbem Ohr hin. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Hosen etwas körperbetonter waren als auf der Erde, aber sie sahen lange noch nicht so aus, als hätte man in Anises Lieblingsshop eingekauft. Dazu trug man Hemden und Westen, auch das für den irdischen Geschmack akzeptabel. Der Rest waren vor allem aufwändige Verzierungen, die Sam nicht sonderlich interessierten. Da sollte sich die Abteilung mal Gedanken drüber machen, die auch sonst für die Beschaffung der außerweltlichen Kleidung zuständig war. Folglich ließ sie die minutenlange Diskussion über Farben, Stoffe, Schnallen, Knöpfe und Schuhwerk, an der Daniel sich lebhaft beteiligte, nur mit reduzierter Aufmerksamkeit an sich vorbeirauschen. 

Sie wusste genau, dass „wir müssen für die Aliens ein Paar mimen“, eine von diesen Klischee-Situationen war, über die die Teams untereinander immer wieder einmal Witze  
rissen. Fast genauso schlimm, wie gemeinsam im Aufzug eingesperrt zu sein, oder Körperwärme zu teilen, um die Nacht zu überleben. Sam nahm sich nicht davon aus, auch sie hatte sich schon mehrere solcher Szenarien ausgemalt. Und wenn sie damals nicht fast gestorben wären, als das Stargate sie in die Eiswüste transportiert hatte, hätte ihr die Erinnerung an diese Mission auch genügend Material vor dem Einschlafen geboten. 

Nun, dieser Auftrag hörte es sich weniger gefährlich an. Und Jack und sie als Paar, das alles tun musste, um die Mission nicht zu gefährden – davon hatte sie an den letzten Abenden durchaus mal phantasiert. 

Doch jetzt wurde es konkret, jetzt war sie nur noch eine Woche von der Erfüllung dieser Phantasie entfernt und wurde etwas unruhig. Denn es war so einfach gewesen, sich Hirngespinsten hinzugeben, die keine Konsequenzen im täglichen Leben hatten. Zur Not konnte man den „Noch-einmal-von-vorne-Schalter“ betätigen, wenn der Traum sich in die falsche Richtung entwickelte. Sam hoffte nur, dass die Wirklichkeit wenigstens ein bisschen war, wie sie es sich wünschte. Denn es war so verdammt simpel, sich von den warmen, braunen Augen, die sie gerade in diesem Moment mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln bedachten, zu Tagträumen verleiten zu lassen. 

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den Kleiderfragen zurück. Braune Hosen, weißen Hemden und eine schwarze Lederjacke fanden durchaus ihre Zustimmung. Sie müssten erst einmal dort sein, dann würde sich alles Weitere schon ergeben. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Es ließ sich wirklich vielversprechend an. Sie traten aus dem Sternentor und ein milder Herbsttag mit Sonnenschein empfing sie. Hinter dem Stargate erstreckte sich ein Wald, dessen leuchtende Farben keinen Vergleich mit dem irdischen Indian Summer zu scheuen brauchten. Die Treppen vor dem Stargate gingen in einen befestigten Platz über, auf dem sie eine Abordnung der Harquataner begrüßte. Drei der Frauen lösten sich aus der etwa dreißigköpfigen Truppe und begrüßten die Delegation von der Erde mit großem Respekt. Sie zeigten sich erfreut, dass mit Samantha Carter offensichtlich eine Frau aus der höheren Führungsriege zu ihnen gekommen war, wie die Begleitung von nicht weniger als neun Männern nahe legte. 

„Seid willkommen, Gesandte der Erde. Ich bin Oadafila, die Leiterin der Hauptstadt. Wir freuen uns, dass Captain Dallman unsere Einladung übermittelt hat.“ Eine hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Frau hatte das Wort ergriffen. 

„Besten Dank, Leiterin Oadafila. Mein Name ist Samantha Carter und ich spreche im Namen des Planeten Erde meinen Dank für die Einladung aus. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir zu erfolgversprechenden Verhandlungen und Ergebnissen kommen werden.“ 

Oadafila verbeugte sich, Carter tat es ihr nach – und damit schien der Förmlichkeit genüge getan zu sein, denn Oadafila lächelte, streckte ihre Hand aus und meinte herzlich zu Sam: „Es ist sehr schön, dass Sie hierher kommen konnten. Wir werden uns bestimmt prächtig verstehen!“ 

Carter ergriff die Hand und lächelte zurück: „Darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen.“  
Oadafila zeigte auf mehrere offene Wagen und bat sie einzusteigen. Die Wagen liefen so leise, dass sie entweder mit einem Elektromotor oder einer unbekannten Technologie angetrieben werden mussten. Wenn man wollte, das erste technische Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt. Carter sah diesem Besuch mit immer größerer Begeisterung und Ungeduld entgegen und begann mit der Fragerei. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die Straße eine scharfe Kurve machte und die Hauptstadt in Sicht kam. Harquata Stadt, aus gelblichem Sandstein gebaut, zog sich an mehreren sanften Hügeln hinauf. Kleinere und größere Häuser wechselten sich ab, ziemlich genau in der Mitte hatte sich ein Zentrum mit Türmen und Fast-Hochhäusern gebildet. Mehrspurige Brücken überspannten breite Straßen, durch die geschäftiger Verkehr pulsierte. Das Stadtbild wurde beherrscht von zwei mächtigen Burganlagen, die sich auf zwei Hügeln gegenüber lagen. 

„Eine Doppelburg, das sieht man selten“, stellte Daniel fasziniert fest. „Wird sie zu repräsentativen Zwecken benutzt, oder ist sie noch bewohnt?“, erkundigte er sich bei einer der Frauen. 

Niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihm zu antworten. Schlimmer noch, sie behandelten ihn nicht nur wie Luft, jemand zischte sogar etwas wie „unverschämt“, und eine der anderen Frauen bedachte Carter mit einem sehr mitleidigen Blick. 

Daniel zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu, doch auch er hatte nur einen vagen Verdacht, wie das hier in Zukunft ablaufen würde. So beugte er sich, zum ersten Mal seine Rolle als Maritus ausnutzend, zu Carter herüber und wisperte ihr zu: „Könnten Sie noch mal dieselbe Frage stellen? Ich habe da so eine Theorie.“ 

Sam tat es und prompt bekam sie eine Antwort. „Links ist das Große Heiligtum der Priesterinnen, rechts die Residenz, die unter anderem zu Wohnzwecken genutzt wird“, erklärte eine von Oadafilas Begleiterinnen nun bereitwillig. 

Wieder was dazu gelernt, sagte der Blick, den sich die beiden Männer zuwarfen. Daniels Begeisterung für diese neue Welt hatte allerdings einen deutlichen Dämpfer erfahren. 

Sie hielten mitten im Stadtzentrum an, auf einem großen Platz, der von mehreren Hotels, Geschäften und öffentlichen Gebäuden gesäumt war. Sie bekamen eine geräumige Suite im zum Garten gehenden Teil des größten Hotels zugewiesen. Das Zimmer von Sam und ihrem Maritus lag zentral, hatte Blick auf einen Springbrunnen und herbstlich blühende Blumen. Es war geschmackvoll in cremfarbenen Tönen eingerichtet, hatte ein großes Bett mir vier Säulen und Vorhängen drumherum und eine kleine Sitzecke. Rechts daneben lag ein kleineres Zimmer, das sich der Milites und der Administer teilen konnten, auch dies Zimmer geschmackvoll, aber weniger ausgesucht eingerichtet. Links ein weiteres, einfacheres Zimmer für die sechs Marines. Ein gemütlicher Wohnraum und zwei großzügig bemessene Bäder rundeten die erfreulich luxuriöse Unterkunft ab. 

Jack ließ sich mit Schwung auf das Bett fallen, hüpfte ein wenig auf und ab und als er die Federung der Matratze lange genug getestet hatte, verkündete er wohlwollend: „Gar nicht mal übel.“ 

Aber freundlicher Empfang und bequeme Betten hin oder her – als Erstes untersuchten sie die Zimmer auf Abhörgeräte und versteckte Kameras. Die Männer inspizierten die Türrahmen, Lampen, Bilderrahmen und alle weiteren Stellen, an denen traditionell Überwachungsgerätschaften untergebracht wurden, während Sam mit ihrem piepsenden und blinkenden Gerät über die Möbel und Wände fuhr. Da aber keine der Anzeigen verdächtig aufleuchtete oder losfiepte, setzen sie sich zu einem ersten Meinungsaustausch zusammen und verglichen ihre bisherigen Beobachtungen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Es zeigte sich im Laufe der Tage, dass die gute Qualität des Willkommensabendessens kein Einzelfall war. Reichliches, schmackhaftes Essen stand zu jeder Mahlzeit zur Verfügung und war dem irdischen Magen erstaunlich zuträglich. Die fremdartigen Gewürze hatten alle Anklänge an etwas, das der Geschmackssinn wiedererkannte und so konnten sie die Harquataner wahrheitsgemäß für ihre hervorragende Küche loben und mussten ihnen dort nichts vorspielen. 

Das war im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich schwieriger. Zwar hatte Teal’c kaum Mühe in seine Rolle zu finden, bei Daniel sah es schon etwas anders aus. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er von sich aus niemals Fragen an die anderen Frauen richten durfte. Wollte er also etwas wissen, musste er immer den Umweg über Carter machen. Das vergaß er im Eifer des Gefechts natürlich zwei, drei Mal und wurde von den Harquatanern mit eisiger Missachtung gestraft. Sam sah sich darüber hinaus gezwungen, ihn für sein „vorlautes“ Benehmen zu tadeln. Sie entschuldigte sich zwar nachher im Privaten bei ihm, aber als es erneut geschah, war es sowohl Daniel als auch Sam unangenehm. 

„So kann man doch nicht effektiv arbeiten“, beschwerte sich Daniel mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer. 

Jack neckte ihn: „Mir geht es auf vielen Planeten oft nicht besser, wenn mein Übersetzer mal wieder in einer angeregten Diskussion steckt und seinen Colonel ganz vergisst.“ 

„Du musst dir einfach noch häufiger einen Vorwand ausdenken, um mich etwas fragen zu können“, schlug Sam Daniel leicht ratlos vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Daniel warf ihr ein schiefes, wenig überzeugtes Grinsen zu. Sam war da genauso schlimm wie er. Wenn irgendetwas ihr Interesse fesselte, war es schwierig zu ihr durchzudringen und sie mit dermaßen „uninteressanten“ Sachen wie zum Beispiel Altersbestimmungen von der Wissenschaft und Technik abzubringen. Und sei es auch nur für Minuten. 

Aber auch Sam hatte mit Anfangsproblemen zu kämpfen. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass der Colonel zwar offiziell das Kommando hatte, es für die Harquataner aber so aussehen musste, als habe sie das Sagen. Und da gab es lauter Kleinigkeiten, die zu Stolpersteinen werden konnten. Da die Harquataner von SG-5 wussten, dass „Sir“ eine Ehrenbezeugung war, durfte sie zum Beispiel nicht vergessen, ihren Maritus „Jack“ zu nennen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schwierig sein könnte, besonders wenn er eine Bemerkung machte, die sie herausforderte oder empörte und ein anklagendes „Sir!“ ihr geradezu auf der Zunge lag.

Die Sache mit dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer war dagegen einfacher als gedacht. Ohne offizielle Absprache richteten sie es so ein, dass jeder am Abend und Morgen ein paar Minuten alleine Zeit zum Umziehen hatte. Das Bett war groß genug, dass jeder auf seine Seite rutschen konnte. Natürlich blieb noch das Wissen, dass sie jetzt nicht irgendeine Zeltunterkunft, sondern ein weiches Bett mit einer gemeinsamen Zudecke teilten. Es galt zu verarbeiten, dass sie nicht in voller Montur schliefen, sondern Jack in Pyjamahosen mit T-Shirt und Sam in einem seidenen Schlafanzug, den sie sich extra für diese Gelegenheit zugelegt hatte. Aber Jack hatte so geschäftlich geklungen, als er ihr die linke Seite zugeteilt hatte und für sich die rechte beansprucht hatte, dass sie in der ersten Nacht ohne allzu große Hintergedanken einschlafen war. 

Und selbst als sie am ersten Morgen aufwachte und feststellte, dass der Colonel in der Nacht zu ihr herübergerollt war und eine Hand auf ihrem Oberarm liegen hatte, genoss sie diesen Moment der unbeabsichtigten Zweisamkeit. Sie versuchte sich einzuprägen, wie sich das anfühlte und stand auf, ehe Jack es mitbekommen hatte. 

\---------------------------------------------

Innerhalb der ersten Tage stellte sich dann heraus, dass Jacks Befürchtungen zutrafen und ein Maritus mehr oder weniger nur zur Zierde da war. Er durfte Carter zwar fast überall hin begleiten, aber auf seine Ansichten wurde keinerlei Wert gelegt. Von ihm wurden liebevolle Gesten, ein Arm auf ihrer Schulter oder eine Hand in ihrem Rücken erwartet. Seine „Kollegen“ waren fast alles junge, gut aussehende Männer, nur selten war einer dabei, der wegen seines Charakters ausgesucht worden war. Mit einem Grinsen musste Jack denken, dass offensichtlich auch viele Frauen, wenn es die Gesellschaftsordnung erlaubte, eher etwas fürs Auge als für den Verstand haben wollten. 

Dafür war jemand wie Daniel da. Er musste Sams Terminplan führen, dafür sorgen, dass die Verhandlungen mitprotokolliert wurden, Unterlagen beschaffen und verwalten und alles in allem ihr berufliches Leben erleichtern. 

So wie an diesem Morgen, an dem sie alle zusammen die größte Wasseraufbereitungsanlage der Hauptstadt besuchen wollten. Jack hoffte nur, dass Daniel heute wirklich Carters Leben erleichterte und nicht erschwerte, anders als gestern, als sie die verschiedenen Regierungsgebäude besucht hatten. 

Da hatten sie nämlich erfahren, dass in Harquata eine Art Stände- oder Kastenwahlrecht herrschte. Da Wahlrecht schon mal recht demokratisch klang, hätte Jack nicht gedacht, dass dort ein Fallstrick auf sie lauern könnte. Bis Daniel erfuhr, wie die Verteilung der vier Kasten, die alle mit gleichem Stimmrecht abstimmen konnten, geregelt war. Die erste Kaste waren die Priesterinnen – ein Besuch bei ihnen war für einen der folgenden Tage vorgesehen. Die zweite war die Regierung, die ausschließlich aus Frauen bestand. Die dritte waren die einfachen Arbeiterinnen, auch alles Frauen. Die Männer, die etwa ein Drittel der Bevölkerung ausmachten, bildeten die vierte Kaste.

Daniels Gerechtigkeitsempfinden war davon schwer getroffen, und Carter und die harquatanische Delegation mussten sich im holzgetäfelten Sitzungssaal etwas über die Gründe für die Französische Revolution anhören, die unter anderem auch im ungerechten Ständewahlrecht gelegen hatten. Wären die Mienen der Gastgeber nicht so steinern gewesen, hätte Jack sich über Carters gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck amüsieren können. Sie bekam ein bisschen ihrer eigenen Medizin verabreicht. Denn nun konnte sie mal am eigenen Leibe spüren, wie es war, wenn einem Wissenschaftler die Pferde durchgingen und die kleine Rede mit Fachbegriffen gespickt war. Als Carter aber so gar keine Anstalten machte, die Situation zu entspannen, schritt Jack ein.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und flüsterte ihr – nach außen hin – süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr. In Wahrheit aber riet er ihr dringend an, ihren dozierenden Archäologen und selbsternannten Menschenrechtler sofort und unmissverständlich zur Ordnung zu rufen. 

Nach einem tiefen Luftholen unterbrach Carter Daniel rigoros und mit harten Worten. Daniel war so verdattert, dass er sofort aufhörte zu sprechen und man sah ihm an, dass ihm erst in diesem Moment aufging, zu was er sich hatte hinreißen hatten.

Im Endeffekt konnten sie aber auch diesen kleinen Zwischenfall herunterspielen, denn Daniel entschuldigte er sich formvollendet bei allen Anwesenden, allen voran bei Carter und Leiterin Oadafila. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Jetzt saßen sie wieder in einem der leisen Autos, die tatsächlich mit einem neuartigen Motor angetrieben wurden, wie Sam herausgefunden hatte. Sie hatte die Pläne für diese interessante Technologie überlassen bekommen und die beiden letzten Abende im gemeinsamen Wohnraum versucht, den Männern etwas von ihrer Faszination für dieses geniale Stückchen Technologie zu vermitteln. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, auch wenn Jack sich gefreut hatte, dass sich offensichtlich wenigstens ein Teammitglied prächtig auf Harquata zu amüsieren schien. 

Schon seit einer halben Stunde fuhren sie mit Oadafila zu der Wasseraufbereitungsanlage, die sich ein paar Kilometer außerhalb Harquatas, an einem kleinen Staussee befand. Die während der Fahrt geführten Fachgespräche waren einschläfernd wie immer und Jack musste aufpassen, dass ihm nicht die Augen zufielen. Die Landschaft war nett, aber nach dreißig Minuten hatten auch herbstlich gefärbte Bäume ihren Reiz verloren. Daniel las eifrig etwas in einem Aktenordner, von dort war also auch keine Ablenkung zu erwarten. Hinzu kam, dass Wasseraufbereitungsanlagen Jack nicht gerade brennend interessierten. Aber wenigstens fühlte er sich dort auf sicherem Terrain. Solange sie nicht unterschiedliche Wasserqualitäten für die unterschiedlichen Bevölkerungsschichten hatten, musste er seufzend denken. 

Aber der Colonel hatte Glück. Wasser war hier keine Mangelware und deshalb wurde seine Verteilung demokratisch und großzügig gehandhabt. Schon rasch entspann sich eine lebhafte Diskussion mit den Gastgebern und Daniel notierte eifrig alle Angaben über Energieverbrauch, Durchflussgeschwindigkeiten und Wirkungsgrad der Anlage. Die Technik beruhte auf einem Antrieb, der ein einheimisches Element verwendete, dass in seiner Molekularstruktur Naquadah sehr ähnlich war. Interessiert studierte Carter die verschiedenen Generatortypen, die die Harquataner verwendeten. 

Aber auch hier zeigte sich, wie schon bei einigen Gelegenheiten zuvor, dass es auf diesem Planeten Technik gab, die von den Einheimischen zwar gewartet und bedient wurde, aber nicht von ihnen konstruiert worden war. Obwohl der Betrieb der Anlage auf ein recht großes Technikverständnis schließen ließ, lief der Generator nur noch auf halber Leistung. Carters Neugier war geweckt. Schon nach einer Stunde hatte sie herausgefunden, dass die Reparaturen, die die Harquataner in den letzten Jahrzehnten durchgeführt hatten, zwar geschickt gewesen waren, jedoch nie bis zum Kern des Problems vorgestoßen waren, das in der Antriebsspule des Generators selber lag. 

Als sie andeutete, dass sie damit behilflich sein könnte, nahm man ihr Angebot dankend an. Während der nächsten Stunden war Sam ganz in ihrem Element. Sie diskutierte und debattierte mit einigen Wissenschaftlerinnen, die eilig herbeigerufen worden waren. Sie berechneten und zeichneten, machten Testreihen und Probeläufe und gegen Abend hatte Carter den Generator tatsächlich so weit repariert, dass einer langsamen Steigerung der Leistung im Laufe der nächsten Tage nichts mehr im Wege stand. 

Daniel und Jack unterwiesen Teal’c derweil in der Kunst des „Schiffe versenken“. Lehrten ihn des weiteren Basketball mit Papierbällen in Abfalleimern und Hockey mit Steinen auf den glatt polierten Eingangsstufen der Anlage zu spielen. Gegen Mittag brachten sie ihm den unzweifelhaften Vorteil einer ausgedehnten Siesta im Schatten der Parkanlage nahe, die die Wasseraufbereitungsanlage umgab. 

Es gab schlichtweg nichts für sie zu tun, da diese Technik, die deutliche Parallelen zur Naquadah-Technik aufwies, auch ihre Kenntnisse überforderte. Zudem wollten die Harquataner sie einfach nicht dabei haben und gestatteten ihnen maximal zwei Wachen im Raum, die stumm und unbeweglich am Rand zu stehen hatten. Jack fühlte sich verpflichtet, zwei Anläufe zu machen und Carter mit einem Getränk und einer tropischen Frucht etwas Gutes zu tun, wurde aber mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung von ihr wieder weggeschickt, da er ihre Konzentration störte. 

Dafür lernten Jack, Daniel und Teal’c einige der Männer näher kennen, als sie am Nachmittag wieder ihr improvisiertes Treppenhockey spielten. Ein kleines Grüppchen gesellte sich zu ihnen und schaute ihnen interessiert zu. 

„Wie sind die Regeln?“, fragte einer der Männer, der sich als Darrion vorstellte, nachdem er es eine Weile ruhig beobachtete hatte. 

Jack schnipste mit seinen Fingern einen flachen Stein auf Daniels Seite rüber. Ohne die Stufe und den Stein aus dem Auge zu lassen, erklärte er: „Wer zehn Punkte hat, hat verloren. Einen Punkt bekommt man, wenn der Gegner den Stein hinter diese Linie…“, er zeigte kurz auf eine Verfugung der Treppe, „ bekommt, oder wenn der Stein von der Treppe fällt. Ha!! So wie jetzt!!“ Er grinste Daniel triumphierend an. „Neun zu sieben für mich. Du hast keine Chance mehr!“ Er schnipste den Stein zu Daniel zurück. 

„Das werden wir ja sehen!“, sagte Daniel, nahm voller Ehrgeiz zu viel Schwung und der zweite Stein in Folge kullerte über die Treppenstufen. „Mist!“ 

„Gewonnen!“, verkündete Jack begeistert. 

„Gratuliere, Jack“, meinte Daniel mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Das kannst du dann ja ganz oben auf die Liste setzen, wenn Hammond uns fragt, was wir erreicht haben.“

„Pah, Neid steht dir nicht“, erwiderte Jack, klopfte Daniel aber einmal begütigend auf die Schulter, als der ihm den herunter gerollten Spielstein aushändigte.

„Wollen Sie gegen mich spielen?“, mischte sich Darrion ein. 

Jack willigte ein, flüsterte Daniel zu: „Mach was draus“, und begann mit Darrion die Steine hin und her zu schnipsen. Er achtete darauf, dass das Spiel nie in ein verbissenes Kräftemessen ausartete und schimpfte betont drollig, wenn er doch eine Runde verlor. Das verschaffte Daniel die Gelegenheit, mit den anderen umherstehenden Männern ins Gespräch zu kommen. So erfuhr er Etliches über die Gesellschaftsstruktur des Planeten, das man Sam gegenüber bisher noch nicht erwähnt hatte.

\--------------------------------------------

„Die Männer haben rein theoretisch fast dieselben Ausbildungsmöglichen wie die Frauen“, resümierte Daniel am Abend für Sam, Jack und Teal’c das Gespräch. Sie saßen noch eine halbe Stunde gemütlich beisammen, tranken Saft und knabberten Obst und Kekse, die immer frisch in ihrem Zimmer standen. „Aber in der Praxis sieht das ganz anders aus. Es gilt für einen Mann nicht als „schick“ allzu gebildet zu erscheinen, sie kümmern sich lieber um ihr Äußeres, gehen ins Fitnessstudio, etc. Und diese Einstellung wird nicht nur ausschließlich von den Frauen propagiert! Von den Männern, mit denen ich gesprochen habe, war nur ein einziger offen unzufrieden mit dem Status Quo. Die anderen hatten vor allem materielle Wünsche, jedoch kein Verlangen, die jetzige gesellschaftliche Situation zu ändern.“ 

„Sie wollen nicht an den Staatsgeschäften oder Entscheidungen beteiligt sein?“, fragte Sam verwundert. 

„Ihr vorrangigstes Ziel im Leben ist es, eine möglichst einflussreiche, wohlhabende Frau zu finden, die ihnen ein angenehmes Leben garantiert“, bestätigte Daniel. 

„Verrückt.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht“, warf Jack ein. „Wir brauchen in unserer eigenen Geschichte doch gar nicht so weit zurückgehen …“ 

Carter unterbrach ihn hitzig: „Aber die Frauen hatten damals keine andere Wahl! Die ganze Gesellschaftsstruktur war so ausgerichtet und das alles wurde von der Kirche legitimiert. Wenn man überlegt, wie lange es z.B. gedauert hat, ehe es überhaupt ein Wahlrecht für Frauen gab.“ 

„Ganz früher hatten die Frauen sicher keine Wahl und in etlichen Gesellschaftssystemen auch heute noch nicht“, gab Daniel ihr Recht. „Aber meine Großmutter zum Beispiel, war eine hervorragende Studentin, die ihren Beruf dann für den Luftikus Nick Ballard aufgegeben hat, damit sie mit ihm durch die Weltgeschichte reisen konnte. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht die Erfolgreichere von beiden gewesen wäre. Und so kommt es mir bei einigen Männern hier ebenfalls vor. Sie könnten, wenn sie nur wollten, aber sie wollen gar nicht.“ Das war für Daniel eine ziemlich bestürzende Erkenntnis, die mit seinem Drang zu lernen und sich mitzuteilen, gar nicht vereinbar war. 

Sam seufzte. Das war nicht allein auf Daniels Großmutter beschränkt, selbst in ihrem Jahrgang hatte es etliche erfolgreiche Studentinnen gegeben, die ihre eigene Karriere für die ihres Mannes geopfert hatten. „Dann sollten wir sie also nicht allzu hart beurteilen, zusehen, dass wir unsere Technik bekommen und wieder von hier verschwinden“, erklärte sie sachlich. 

„Sehe ich genauso“, bestätigte Jack mit einem deutlichen Seitenblick auf Daniel. 

Daniel setzte sich aufrechter hin und entgegnete hitzig: „Das ist natürlich der einfachste Weg. Augen zu und durch! Aber abgesehen davon, dass es hier unterschiedliche Gesetze für Männer und Frauen gibt und sie für Männer so „nette“ Dinge wie Prügelstrafe, Arbeitslager, Hausarrest, etc. haben, die auch …“ 

„Das alles gibt es bei den Tau’ri ebenfalls, DanielJackson. Selbst heutzutage noch“, warf der Jaffa ein, der bisher schweigend zugehört hätte. 

Daniel verharrte einen Moment bewegungslos, starrte den Jaffa nachdenklich an, dann fiel sein Protest in sich zusammen und er nahm die Hände, mit denen er gerade seine Ausführungen noch begleitet hatte, herunter. „Du hast Recht, Teal’c. Ich …“ 

„Du setzt dein Wertesystem automatisch bei anderen voraus“, tröstete ihn Sam. „Leider sind noch nicht alle soweit.“ 

Daniel quittierte dies mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Danke, Sam. Aber wusstet ihr, dass es den Männern hier bei Strafe verboten ist, etwas mit einer anderen Frau anzufangen? Die Frauen dagegen können die Männer zu … eh … bevölkerungsrelevanten Belangen, durchaus auch gegen Geld, ‚ausleihen’?“ 

Sam nickte: „Das musste ich auch schon feststellen.“ 

„Echt?“ Jacks Grinsen wurde unverschämt. „Wie viel hätte unser Dannyboy denn so gebracht?“ Er klopfte Daniels Wange. 

„Jack!“ 

„Nun, Sir, es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass das höchste Angebot tatsächlich für Sie abgegeben wurde“, verkündete Carter mit einem Grinsen. „Und ich habe nur abgelehnt, weil der Altersunterschied von bestimmt 15 Jahren doch zu groß gewesen wäre.“ 

„Ich habe nichts gegen hübsche, junge …“ 

Alle anderen hatten die Falle wohl schon vorausgesehen, denn drei Leute grinsten ihn jetzt breit und fett an und so beendete Jack den Satz zögerlich und fragend: „ … Fünfzehn Jahre mehr?“ 

„Ja.“

„Uh.“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Danke, würde ich dann wohl mal sagen.“ 

„Gern geschehen.“ Sam konnte nur mit Mühe ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen unterdrücken.

Daniel gähnte und deshalb erkundigte sich Jack: „Was steht morgen auf dem Plan?“ 

„Weitere Fabriken und ein Essen mit Vertreterinnen der Wirtschaft. Die Gelegenheit zu zeigen, wie viele Männer ich mir ‚leisten’ kann“, erklärte sie entschuldigend. 

„Was soll’s, Hauptsache, wir bekommen im Endeffekt ein paar von den tollen Dingern, von denen Sie uns schon seit Tagen vorschwärmen.“ 

„Oh, ja! Sehen Sie hier!“ Sam kramte aus einer Tasche etwas hervor, das gefährlich an eine Fernbedienung für einen Fernseher erinnerte, wie Jack fand und deshalb auch prompt fragte: „Was kann die Fernbedienung denn alles Schönes?“ 

„Fernbedienung?“ Sam schaute ihn tadelnd an. „Dieses Gerät ist eine Abwandlung der Goa’uld Handspangen. Sie haben die Technik darin modifiziert, um sie in ganz kleinen Dosen als medizinisches Gerät einsetzen zu können. Die Gehirnströme …“ 

Da Daniel begeistert lauschte und die richtigen Fragen zu den richtigen Gelegenheiten stellte, lehnte Jack sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück und prostete stumm dem Jaffa zu. 

\--------------------------------------------

Als Sam an diesem Abend aus dem Badezimmer kam, saß Jack schon im Bett und hatte sich auch noch ihr Kopfkissen geschnappt und unter den Kopf geschoben. 

„Ehm, Sir, … mein Kopfkissen?“ 

„Was ist damit?“ 

„Falsche Seite des Betts?“ In dem Moment, als sie es sagte, hätte sie es gerne wieder zurück genommen, denn es schickte ihr ganz plötzlich den Gedanken in den Kopf, wie es wäre, wenn sie jetzt einfach auch ihren Kopf auf das Kissen legte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Jack nicht denselben Gedankengang hatte. 

„Hey, ich bin Ihr hochgeschätzter Maritus, für den schon Unsummen geboten wurden, sollten Sie da nicht ein wenig … zuvorkommender sein?“, neckte Jack. 

„Niemand hat von Unsummen gesprochen, Sir“, stellte Sam klar und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. 

„Aber mehr als für Daniel.“ 

Sam rollte deutlich sichtbar mit den Augen. Ja, mehr als für Daniel – sie war wohl nicht die einzige, der graue Haare, ein warmes Lächeln und eine samtige Stimme besser gefielen als Daniels Jugend und seine oft hektische Betriebsamkeit. „Ja.“ 

„Ich schätze mal, sein Nelson-Mandela-Auftritt im Regierungsgebäude wird einige potentielle Kandidatinnen abgeschreckt haben.“ 

Jetzt musste Sam doch lachen. „Allerdings.“

„Das kriegen wir wohl auch nicht mehr aus ihm heraus.“ 

„Dann wäre er wohl auch nicht mehr der Daniel, wie wir ihn mögen.“ 

„Das ist wahr.“ O’Neill überlegte einen Moment, dann griff er unter seinen Kopf, zog Carters Kissen hervor und gab es ihr. „Okay, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal schlafen.“ 

Sam warf ihm eine Sekunde lang einen zweifelnden Blick zu, da sie den Eindruck hatte, als liefen Jacks Gedanken gerade in eine ganz andere Richtung. Als aber nichts weiter kam, nahm sie das Kissen schüttelte es auf, löschte das Licht und meinte: „Gute Nacht, Sir.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Carter.“ 

Doch Sam war noch meilenweit von Schlafen entfernt, zu viele Überlegungen wollten gleichzeitig Beachtung finden. Die technischen Errungenschaften dieses Planeten waren wirklich bemerkenswert und sie hoffte sehr, dass sie den einen oder anderen Prototypen mit zur Erde nehmen könnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie für die weitere Entschlüsselung der Goa’uld Technologie, und damit langfristig auch für die Vernichtung der Goa’uld, von immenser Bedeutung sein könnten. 

Aber Technik, Goa’uld und der Beruf waren nicht die einzigen Dinge, die sie wachliegen ließen. Die Diskussion des Abends erinnerte sie auch wieder an ihre eigene Situation. Sie drehte sich zu Jack herum, der inzwischen leise schnarchte, und betrachtete die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Mannes neben ihr. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt eine Hand ausgestreckt und ihn berührt. Tagsüber war das weniger ein Problem, da war sie professionell genug, solche Gedanken hinten an zu stellen. Aber jetzt, in diesem gemeinsamen Bett, in dem sie die Körperwärme spüren konnte, die von ihm ausging, fiel es ihr mit jedem Atemzug schwerer. So wenige Zentimeter – und dennoch unüberbrückbar. 

War der berufliche Erfolg wirklich dieses Opfer wert? Aber sie hatte so hart dafür gekämpft und hatte nun seit drei, vier Jahren zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass ihre Arbeit wirklich etwas bedeutete, den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen konnte. Sie war zwar Teil eines Ganzen, aber sie genoss die Wertschätzung, die man ihr dank ihres immensen Fachwissens entgegenbrachte. Welches ihr im Übrigen auch nicht zugefallen war, sondern das sie in langen nächtlichen Lektüren immer wieder aufgefrischt hatte, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Wenn sie wieder auf der Erde war, musste sie mal Bilanz ziehen und ganz klar überlegen, ob sie nicht beides haben könnte? Den Colonel und das SGC? 

Das Einzige, auf das sie verzichten müsste wäre SG-1, das Team in seiner jetzigen Form, denn sie konnten nicht beide in demselben Team sein. Ein winziger Preis, wenn man daran ein Lebensglück messen wollte, oder nicht? Wenn sie dafür Jack haben könnte? Klar, sie wollte das Team nicht auseinander reißen – aber konnte es das wirklich wert sein? Sam war sich schon bewusst, dass SG-1 einmalig war. Sie ergänzten sich in geradezu idealer Weise und hatten einen Grad an Vertrautheit erreicht, der beim Militär einzigartig war. Es gab so viel Wärme, Verständnis, Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, dass es ihren Job zu viel mehr als nur einem Job machte. Wenn sie jetzt einen Antrag auf Versetzung stellen würde, dann würde sie das alles verlieren. Würde einen Idealzustand gegen eine zweitbeste Lösung eintauschen – beruflich gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich deshalb auch noch niemals dazu durchringen können, mit Hammond darüber zu reden und mal vorzufühlen, in welchem Team ein Platz für sie geschaffen werden konnte. 

Aber irgendetwas musste geschehen, wenn sie wieder zurück waren. Denn Sam merkte, wie mit jedem Tag, der verging und mit jeder Nacht, die ihr eine Gemeinsamkeit vorgaukelte, die noch eine Illusion war, die aber Realität werden könnte, falls sie ihre Prioritäten neu sortierte, sicherer wurde, was sie im tiefsten Innersten wollte. Sie würde einen neuen Weg einschlagen, wenn sie wieder zurück wären. Jack war es wert.

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger streichelte sie einmal über die Knöchel von Jacks linker Hand, zog aber ganz schnell und mit klopfendem Herzen ihre Finger wieder zurück, als er sich im Schlaf rumdrehte – schlaftrunken das Oberbett hochzog, sich nochmals halb herumdrehte und ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte! 

Holy Hannah! Das war’s dann wohl mit dem Schlaf für die nächsten Stunden! Sam versuchte noch ihre übereifrige Phantasie zur Ordnung zu rufen, kapitulierte dann aber und gestattete sich Vorstellungen, in denen Jacks Finger langsam ihren Arm hinauf wanderten … 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag brachte eine ausgiebige Tour durch das Industriegebiet der Hauptstadt. Sie besichtigten diverse Betriebe, schauten sich Fertigungsstraßen für Fahrzeuge und High-Tech-Produkte an und nahmen an einer Simulation für das neue, noch nicht in Betrieb genommene Sonnenkraftwerk teil. Sam ließ sich die Computerprogramme zeigen, beantworte Fragen, stellte selber welche und war augenscheinlich in ihrem Element. Daniel protokollierte einen Teil der Sachen mit, während Teal’c martialisch und Jack dekorativ herumstanden. 

Als zur Mittagszeit die meisten Frauen ihren Maritus losschickten, um etwas zum Essen zu besorgen, schloss Jack sich ihnen an. Er beratschlagte mit den anderen Männern hin und her, was er wohl mitnehmen sollte, da es hier aber keinen blauen Wackelpudding gab, wusste Jack nicht wirklich, was Sam mochte und was nicht. Er packte einfach ein paar Sachen ein, die denen ähnlich waren, die er sie schon mal hatte in der Kantine essen sehen. Für Daniel hatte er tatsächlich etwas aufgetrieben, das hier als Kaffeeersatz galt. 

Daniel schlang das Zeug in einem großen, gierig Zug herunter, es schien also nicht abgrundtief grässlich zu sein. Sam pickte mit einer Hand in ihrem Essen herum, während sie eifrig weiter diskutierte und auf der Tastatur herumtippte. 

„Haben Sie Spaß?“, neckte Jack sie. 

Sie sah von ihrer Arbeit mit leuchtenden Augen auf und bestätigte: „Das ist wundervoll. Das ist eine so kreative Nutzung des Rohstoffs, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe! Diese Generatoren liefern locker dreißig Prozent mehr Leistung bei gleicher Bauweise, einfach weil sie viel effizienter arbeiten. Die Oszillationen und Fluktuationen zeigen, dass…“ 

Jack nickte wissend. „Klingt spannend.“ 

Sam stoppte ihren Redefluss, schaute ein wenig ertappt drein, denn schon wieder hatte sie sich von ihrer Begeisterung davontragen lassen. Sie warf O’Neill ein kleines Lächeln zu, als sie in seinen Augen nachsichtige Belustigung ausmachen konnte. „Ist es auch.“

Sam setzte sich gerade hin, räkelte sich und strich sich mit der Hand durch den verspannten Nacken. Sie rollte mit den Schultern, um die Muskeln zu lockern. In dem Moment schnippte eine der anderen Frauen mit den Fingern und als sie Jacks Aufmerksamkeit hatte, deutete sie wortlos auf Carter. O’Neill war völlig perplex, denn bisher hatte noch keine der anderen Frauen ihn bewusst wahrgenommen, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit ihm interagiert. Was wollte sie jetzt von ihm? 

Er warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick auf Daniel. Der zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern und formte lautlos mit den Lippen das Wort: „Massage?“ 

Klang gar nicht so schlecht, und so trat er hinter Carter, schob ihre Hand zur Seite und begann die Muskeln in ihren Schultern erstaunlich fachmännisch durchzukneten. 

Oh mein Gott! Sam musste die Augen schließen, denn ganz hatte sich ihr Nervenkostüm nach den erotischen Träumen der letzten Nacht noch nicht wieder beruhigt. Und jetzt das! Jacks Finger, die nur durch die dünne Schicht des weißen Baumwollhemdes von ihrer Haut getrennt waren und Stöße von Wärme durch ihren Körper schickten, die nicht allein mit guter Massagetechnik erklärt werden konnten. Jacks Daumen pressten sich knetend und rollend in ihre Schulterblätter, während der Rest der Finger ganz nahe an ihrer Halsbeuge lag. So nah, dass Jack nur einen Zentimeter zur Seite greifen müsste und er würde auf nackte Haut stoßen. Sams Gedanken nahmen diesen Moment, der nie kam, schon vorweg. 

Denn nun wanderten Jacks Hände über die Schultern nach außen, ehe sie anschließend die verspannten Muskelstränge neben der Wirbelsäule lockerten. Das tat so unendlich gut und schickte all die falschen Informationen an ihr Gehirn. Sam spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Sie wusste, dass sie dem Ganzen bald Einhalt gebieten musste, ehe sie sich noch blamierte, denn wohliges Stöhnen versuchte sich immer wieder einen Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Andererseits versuchte sie es soweit wie möglich auszureizen, denn wer wusste schon, wann sich die nächste Gelegenheit zu so einem berauschenden, belebenden Kontakt wieder bot. 

Als Jacks Finger fast in der Mitte des Rückens angekommen waren und wieder nach oben glitten, entrang sich ihr ein leises Seufzen. Sam kaschierte diesen kleinen Aussetzer, indem sie so tat, als wäre es eine besonders empfindliche Stelle. „Ja, genau dort sitzt die Verspannung.“ Ihre Stimme war leicht brüchig und sie räusperte sich nachhaltig. Sie musste jetzt Schluss machen! Sofort! Auch wenn es sich noch so gut anfühlte … 

Jacks Hände waren jetzt wieder an ihren Schultern angekommen und sie entzog sich ihm, indem sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Danke sehr. Das hat sehr gut getan.“ 

„Keine Ursache.“ Mit leicht spöttischem Unterton, der aber nur denen auffiel, die ihn näher kannten, erkundigte sich Jack: „Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun?“ 

Jede Menge!, schoss Sam durch den Kopf. Sie zwang sich jedoch zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene und entgegnete stattdessen: „Nein danke. Ich werde mich jetzt wieder um die Generatoren kümmern.“ 

Jack zog sich zu Teal’c in den Hintergrund zurück. 

\-------------------------------------------------

„Okay“, meinte Jack, als sie fast wie in einem Ritual, auch an diesem Abend wieder um ihren Couchtisch zur Lagebesprechung versammelt waren. „Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir wieder zurückkehren können?“ Er schaute Carter auffordernd an. Wahrscheinlich war es kleinlich von ihm, dass er so schnell wie möglich weg wollte, da Carter sich doch so gut amüsierte, aber er war es leid. 

Leid. Leid. Leid. 

Die Untätigkeit machte ihm zu schaffen und die Stellung der Männer hier, die es ihm zum Beispiel verbot, einfach seine P-90 zu schultern und ein bisschen durch die Straßen der Stadt zu streifen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Aber wahrscheinlich war er ungerecht. Wie oft waren sie auf ihren Missionen schon auf Gesellschaften getroffen, bei denen Carter sich unwohl gefühlt haben musste, weil sie als Frau schief angesehen wurde? Und diese Gesellschaft hatte immerhin den unschätzbaren Vorteil, dass sie über Technologie verfügte, die nützlich erschien und die Harquataner waren, anders als die Tollaner und die Tok’ra, auch bereit, darüber zu verhandeln. 

„Sir, die Mission ist auf zehn Tage ausgelegt, und wir haben gerade mal die Hälfte geschafft. Ich denke, ich werde den Rest der Zeit noch brauchen, um wenigstens einen groben Überblick über all die Technologie, die hier zum Teil ungenutzt herumliegt, zu bekommen.“ 

„Also noch mal so lange, uh?“ 

„Ja, Sir.“ 

Jack seufzte tief auf. „Toll.“ 

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht sehr … unterhaltsam für euch ist.“ Sam schaute die drei Männer der Reihe nach entschuldigend an. „Aber die Technologie ist es wirklich wert. Und die Harquataner haben versprochen, mir ein paar Artefakte zu zeigen, die in der Residenz der Priesterinnen liegen.“

„Artefakte?“ Daniel setzte sein Glas mit dem grünlich schimmernden Fruchtsaft ab und schaute zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig interessiert drein. 

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sind es wohl verbesserte Überwachungsmodule, die über Sensoren verfügen, die Goa’uld Aktivitäten in weit größerer Entfernung vorhersagen können, als das unsere Satelliten können. Das würde uns bei einem möglichen Angriff Zeit verschaffen.“ 

„Sind sie denn mit unserer Technik kompatibel?“ Daniel schaute Sam fragend an. „Ich meine, wenn es Artefakte sind, werden sie schon seit einer gewissen Zeit hier herumliegen.“ 

„Das werde ich herausfinden, sobald ich sie in Augenschein nehmen kann.“ 

Jack wollte wissen: „Wann schauen wir uns die Dinger an?“ 

„Wir? … Äh …“ Sams Zeigefinger fuhr die Maserung des Holztisches nach.

„Keine Chance, Carter“, kam der Colonel irgendwelchen Überredungsversuchen zuvor. „Ich lasse Sie nicht mutterseelenallein in irgendeiner Residenz rumrennen!“ 

Daniel mischte sich ein. „Und wenn es sich um Artefakte handelt, wäre es doch von großem Vorteil, wenn ich …“

„Die Residenz der Priesterinnen ist ausschließlich Frauen zugänglich.“ Sam hob bedauernd die Schultern. 

Jacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Bullshit.“ 

„Ich kann meinen Milites und eine Eskorte bis zur Residenz mitnehmen, betreten muss ich sie alleine.“ Sie hielt O’Neills Blick ein paar Sekunden stand, dann warf sie einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Daniel. „Das ist bei einigen irdischen Klöstern doch nicht anders, oder?“ 

Auf Daniel war Verlass. „Stimmt. In die Klöster der orthodoxen Mönchsrepublik Athos in Griechenland zum Beispiel haben nur männliche Wesen Zutritt. Das geht sogar so weit, dass die Tiere, die dort verzehrt werden, keine weiblichen Tiere sein dürfen.“ 

„Hä?“ 

„Das Hühnchen muss ein Hähnchen sein“, erklärte Daniel Jack grinsend. „Obwohl, ganz stimmt das nicht, Mönche, die Ikonen malen, dürfen Hühner halten, weil sie den frischen Eidotter für ihre Arbeit brauchen.“ 

Jack tippte sich an die Stirn. 

„O’Neill, ich denken nicht, dass MajorCarter Ungemach droht. Die Harquataner wissen ihr technisches Verständnis und Können sehr zu schätzen und haben in den vergangen Tagen einen sehr guten und auch ehrenhaften Eindruck auf mich gemacht.“ 

„Das mag sein wie es ist, aber …“ 

„Ich könnte mich alle halbe Stunde bei Teal’c melden“, unterstützte Sam Teal’cs Vorstoß. 

„O’Neill, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass nur einer von uns ein Gebäude betritt, während die anderen draußen warten.“ 

„Ja, wir haben Sam praktisch auch alleine im Wasserwerk gelassen“, warf Daniel ein. „Die zwei Marines hätten doch auch nichts gegen die Übermacht ausrichten können.“ 

Nein, das hätten sie wohl nicht. Aber Jack war niemals wohl dabei, wenn es zu getrennten Aktionen kam. Lieber hielt er das Team zusammen. Aber er sah auch ein, dass es immer am schwersten war, auf Einsicht zu hoffen, wenn religiöse Belange im Spiel waren, wie bei den Priesterinnen. Er seufzte. Es würde wohl auch einen Mordszinnober geben, wenn er versuchen würde Carter in ein Mönchskloster einzuschleusen! 

„Wann steht die Besichtungstour an?“

Ja! Das war die Zustimmung! Sam war froh, dass Teal’c und Daniel ihr geholfen hatten, warf den beiden einen dankbaren Blick zu und antwortete dann rasch: „Morgen Mittag. Morgen Früh besuchen wir alle zusammen ein touristisches Zentrum, mit Kongresssälen, Badelandschaft, Geschäften und angeschlossenen Hotels. Dort gibt es ein Mittagessen mit der Tourismusbeauftragten und danach machen wir uns auf den Weg. Am späten Abend sind wir dann wieder zurück.“ 

„Also schön. Alle halbe Stunde Funkkontakt – und machen Sie den Damen klar, dass Teal’c ansonsten das Gebäude stürmt, Klosteranlage hin oder her.“ 

„Ja, Sir. Aber das wird nicht nötig sein.“ 

Wahrscheinlich hatten Teal’c, Sam und Daniel Recht. Es klang alles so normal. Fast, als würde es sich um einen Termin auf der Erde handeln. Jack wusste nicht, ob das nun zu seiner Beruhigung oder seiner Beunruhigung beitrug. Sicher, ein paar unangenehme Sachen waren in einer aufgeklärten Gesellschaft auf ein Minimum zurückgedrängt, wie zum Beispiel Aberglaube, der so viele Missionen unnötig erschwerte. Niemand würde sie hier plötzlich der Zauberkraft beschuldigen, nur weil sie ein Radio benutzten. Aber in der Ähnlichkeit der Lebensumstände lag auch die Gefahr, Situationen falsch einzuschätzen. Bei einer gänzlich anderen Gesellschaft war man ständig auf der Hut, bei Leuten, die dem eigenen Denken so ähnlich waren, wog man sich manchmal in falscher Sicherheit. 

„Na schön, wenn das geklärt ist, dann will ich mal an der Matratze horchen gehen. Nach diesem ach so anstrengenden Tag“, fügte Jack noch spöttisch hinzu. Er erhob sich, streckte die Arme durch, gähnte und rollte einmal mit den Schultern. 

Die anderen schlossen sich ihm an und eine halbe Stunde später waren sie alle im Bett. 

Sam starrte ins Dunkel, das Licht war schon gelöscht, als sie noch einmal leise anfing: „Sir, ich bin überzeugt, dass der Besuch sicher ist. Oadafila ist sehr nett, sehr aufgeschlossen und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei ihr. Ich glaube, nach fünf Tagen kann man das schon einigermaßen beurteilen. Außerdem ist sie sehr interessiert an unserem Irisschild und ich habe von General Hammond grünes Licht bekommen, dass ich unser Wissen darüber als Verhandlungspunkt nehmen kann.“

„Ich vertraue Ihrer Einschätzung der Situation und ich vertraue Ihnen.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und drückte fest und beruhigend ihren Oberarm. „Aber ich hasse es, wenn ich einen aus dem Team ganz allein da raus schicken muss.“ 

Und wenn du es bist, hasse ich es ganz besonders. Sam hörte den letzten Teil des Satzes, den Jack nicht sagen konnte, dennoch. Es war nicht so, als würde Jack ihr weniger zutrauen als den anderen. Er hatte sie niemals spüren lassen, dass sie die einzige Frau im Team war, aber sie wusste, dass er sich um sie ganz besondere Sorgen machte. 

„Danke.“ Für ein paar Sekunden war Sam hin und her gerissen, was sie tun sollte, dann gab sie ihrem ersten Impuls nach und legte ihre Finger über Jacks Finger, drückte einmal kurz zu und wiederholte: „Danke.“ 

„Schon gut.“ Jack, der mit solchen Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen nur bedingt umgehen konnte, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff, zog die Zudecke bis zum Kinn hoch und fügte noch hinzu: „Träumen Sie was Schönes.“ 

„Das werde ich.“ Und wenn ich Glück habe, wirst du wieder darin vorkommen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Vormittag verlief wie alle Tage bisher verlaufen waren. Carter hatte den ganzen Spaß und Daniel, Teal’c und er standen sich die Beine in den Bauch, musste Jack gelangweilt denken, als – selbstverständlich – nur Carter einen Blick auf die elektronische Steuereinheit des Tourismuszentrums werfen durfte. Wenn sie sich wenigstens derweil in der riesigen Schwimmlandschaft hätten vergnügen können, auf die man durch die großen Fenster blicken konnte! Aber nein, ohne Carter durften weder er noch Daniel das Bad besuchen. Teal’c, als Milites, hätte gedurft, wie sie überraschenderweise gelernt hatten. 

Aber der Jaffa konnte keinen rechten Gefallen an den künstlichen Wellen finden. „Schwimmen ist eine Notwendigkeit, die sich manchmal ergibt, O’Neill. Aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, mich ihr freiwillig zu stellen. Noch weniger Sinn sehe ich darin, mich mit einem Kinderspielzeug abzugeben.“ Mit einem sehr abschätzigen Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass das einem Jaffa nicht würdig war, bezog er sich damit auf die mit Luft gefüllten, knallgelben Gummireifen, mit denen man lange Rutschen herunter rutschen konnte, deren Steilpassagen O’Neill schon gereizt hätten. 

„Und wie wär’s mit einem kleinen Sprung vom 10-Meter-Brett?“ 

„Ich war vor langer Zeit einmal gezwungen, von einer etwa dreißig Meter hohen Brücke in voller Kampfausrüstung zu springen. Das lässt in mir keinen Wunsch aufkommen, dieses Erlebnis zu wiederholen.“

„Autsch. Das stelle ich mir unangenehm vor.“ O’Neill verzog das Gesicht in Mitgefühl. 

„In der Tat.“ Der Jaffa neigte seinen Kopf und beendete damit die Diskussion. 

O’Neill seufzte und faltete aus dem Prospekt, den man ihnen am Eingang in die Hand gedrückt hatte erst einen Hut und dann ein Schiff. Die Langeweile hatte Jack wieder. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Das Mittagessen drei Stunden später war wieder sehr schmackhaft, aber auch das konnte Jacks Laune nicht wirklich verbessern. Er fühlte sich voller ungenutzter Energie, bereit, loszustürzen und einen Zehntausend-Meter-Lauf zu machen oder einer Horde Goa’uld in die Eier zu treten. Aber alles, was er tun durfte, war Carter noch etwas vom Buffet zu holen. 

Daniel besprach derweil mit Sam, auf welche Dinge sie unbedingt achten sollte, wenn sie in der Residenz der Priesterinnen war und welche Fragen sie nach Möglichkeit stellen sollte. Die Liste war beeindruckend lang.

„Das ist so ungerecht, dass ich dich nicht begleiten darf“, maulte er, wohl wissend, dass das nicht Sams Entscheidung war. 

Und genau das sagte sie ihm auch: „Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne dabei hätte.“ 

„Ja.“ Er seufzte, dann jedoch begann ein Grinsen sein Gesicht zu überziehen und er fügte hinzu: „Um es mit Jacks Worten zu sagen: Ganz schön beschissen mit einem Klacks dampfendem Mist obendrauf.“ 

Sam lachte. 

In diesem Moment kam Oadafila auf sie zu und erkundigte sich bei Sam: „Darf ich mal kurz unterbrechen, Major Carter? Die Wagen, die uns zur Residenz bringen, treffen in fünfzehn Minuten ein, ist Ihnen das Recht?“ 

„Ja. Ich bin noch einmal alles mit meinem Administer“, sie zwinkerte Daniel unmerklich zu, „durchgegangen. Ich bin dann abfahrbereit.“ 

„In Ordnung. Ich werde es weitergeben.“ 

Es kam zu einer allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung, die Milites, die mit zur Residenz gehen würden, formierten ihre Männer um sich und auch Teal’c ließ seine Marines strammstehen. 

Ja, sie machten was her, dachte Jack, als er ein zustimmendes Nicken in Teal’cs Richtung warf. Er und Daniel wurden, da sie nicht allein durch die Stadt streifen durften, wie Jack für einen Moment gehofft hatte, der Equipage einer anderen Frau zugeteilt, die sie dann an ihrem Hotel absetzen sollte. 

Jedenfalls ließen der deutlich gestiegene Lärmpegel, die Unruhe, die Hektik und das Durcheinanderrennen darauf schließen, dass es kein alltägliches Ereignis war, bei den Priesterinnen eine Audienz zu haben. Selbst Leiterin Oadafila, die sonst die Ruhe selbst war, schaute sich nervös um, gab zwei sich widersprechende Befehle, von denen sie dann einen wieder lachend aufhob. 

Endlich aber war alles abmarschbereit im Foyer des Tourismuskomplexes versammelt. Oadafila verabschiedete sich mit einem innigen Kuss von ihrem Maritus, einige der anderen Frauen taten es ihr nach und Sam warf einen fragenden Blick auf den Colonel. 

Der trat auf sie zu, zog sie in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Für Hammond von Texas“, ehe er ihr aufkommendes Lachen in einem Kuss erstickte. 

Nein, das war nicht für den General, das war für sie! Und hätte ihr die Erinnerung an das SGC in so einem Moment früher Gewissensbisse gemacht – heute war das anders. Sie prägte sich ganz genau ein, wie gut sich Jacks Hände an ihrer Taille anfühlten, denn sie war sich sicherer denn je, dass sie ein langes Gespräch mit Hammond haben würde, wenn sie wieder zurück wären. Bestimmt war in irgendeinem SG-Team ein Platz für eine Wissenschaftlerin frei, denn für ein eigenes Team fühlte sie sich noch zu jung. Aber die Zeit käme auch noch. Doch fürs Erste spürte sie Jacks Finger, die sie an ihn pressten und Jacks Lippen, die auf ihren lagen. Kühle, trockene Lippen, über die Sam lecken musste, um ihnen ein bisschen Feuchtigkeit zurückzugeben. 

Als Jack ein kleines, erstauntes „Uoh“ hören ließ, als er ihre Zunge spürte, nutze sie die geöffneten Lippen, wurde mutiger und ließ ihre Zungenspitze an Jacks Zähnen entlang gleiten. 

Jack beendete den Kuss, warf ihr ein schelmisches Grinsen zu und meinte flüsternd: „Hammond von Texas wird so viel Enthusiasmus zu schätzen wissen.“ 

Sam fühlte, wie ein wenig Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Nun, vielleicht war dieses öffentliche Foyer doch nicht ganz der richtige Ort gewesen. Da Jack aber immer noch nachsichtig grinste, die anderen Frauen ihr kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, verbannte sie den Gedanken wieder. Doch, sagte sie sich fast trotzig, es war richtig gewesen! So hatte Jack vielleicht auch etwas, über das er nachdenken konnte, wenn er jetzt allein war. 

Teal’c trat an ihre Seite und mit einem letzten, kurzen Winken verabschiedete sie sich von Jack und Daniel. Egal, was die Priesterinnen für Schätze in ihrer Residenz bargen, nichts kam an das heran, was sie bald mit Jack haben würde. Und dieses Mal würde sie Nägel mit Köpfen machen und nicht wieder irgendwelche Pseudogründe vorschicken, warum es besser wäre noch ein bisschen zu warten. Denn jetzt wusste sie, wie gut es sich anfühlte, Jack zu küssen, von ihm gehalten zu werden und genau das würde sie auch in Zukunft verwirklichen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Je näher sie der Priesterinnenburg kamen, desto ruhiger und gesetzter wurden die Frauen. Eine gespannte Erwartungshaltung lag in der Luft und Sam wurde klar, dass es auch auf Harquata nicht alltäglich war, dass man eine Audienz bei den Priesterinnen bekam. Dieses war wirklich eine sehr große Auszeichnung, die man ihr zuteil werden ließ. Selbst Leiterin Oadafila, die sonst immer sehr witzig und unbekümmert war, zupfte jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal an ihrer Kleidung. Sam fühlte sich an Papst-Audienzen erinnert. Auch dort zeigten die Fernsehbilder ja oftmals Staatsmänner, die plötzlich ganz anders auftraten, als ihre sonstige großmäulige Art erwarten ließ. Sie war gespannt. 

Die Wagen fuhren in den mittleren Hof zwischen den beiden Burgen ein und die Gesellschaft stieg aus. Sam genoss den atemberaubenden Blick, den man von hier oben nicht nur über die Stadt, sondern auch über das umliegende Land hatte. In der Mittagssonne erstreckten sich abgeerntete, rechteckige Felder. Viehherden grasten am Horizont und herbstlich bunte Hügel lockerten die weiten Ebenen etwas auf, nahmen der Landschaft ein wenig von der Strenge. Über einem tiefer gelegenen Flusstal hielt sich immer noch zäher Nebel und Sam war froh, dass sie hier die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießen konnte. Oadafila trat neben sie und erklärte ihr gestenreich, wo sie in den vergangenen Tagen schon alles gewesen waren und welche Orte sie noch besichtigen wollten. 

Teal’c schaute sich derweil die Burganlage an. Sie ragte fast bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Sein Blick wanderte an mächtigen, trutzigen Mauern empor, senkte sich dann auf die schweren, schmiedeeisernen Tore, die auf beiden Seiten noch die Sicht in die Innenhöfe versperrten. Obwohl auch die Burgen aus dem allgegenwärtigen gelben Sandstein gebaut waren, vermittelten sie dennoch nichts von der quirligen Heiterkeit, die der Stadt zueigen war. Sie wirkten abweisend, uneinnehmbar und sehr, sehr alt. Die zur Stadt gewandte Seite verfügte erst ab einer Höhe von etwa zehn Metern über Fenster, darunter war nur massiver Stein. 

Vom verteidigungspolitischen Aspekt aus gesehen war das sehr günstig, ein Überraschungsangriff, oder gar ein Stürmen der Burgen, wie es sich O’Neill vorgestellt hatte, schien ihm jedoch unmöglich. Entweder vertrauten sie an dieser Stelle den Harquatanern oder sie kehrten hier und jetzt um. Wenn Samantha erst einmal in der Anlage war, konnte er nichts mehr für sie tun. 

Gerade als er Major Carter darauf hinweisen wollte, erklärte Oadafila: „Die linke Burg ist das Große Heiligtum der Priesterinnen, dort hat niemand außer ihnen Zutritt. Die rechte Burg wird zu Wohnzwecken und für Audienzen benutzt. Beide Burgen sind über unterirdische Tunnelsysteme miteinander verbunden.“ 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das mächtige Tor der rechten Burg langsam und knarzend und zwei in leuchtendes Purpurrot gekleidete Priesterinnen traten in den Hof. Ihre bodenlangen Gewänder wischten über den staubigen Boden, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie hießen als erstes Major Carter feierlich willkommen, danach die anderen Frauen. Zu Teal’s großer Erleichterung wurden auch die Milites aufgefordert miteinzutreten, nur die Bewaffneten blieben im ersten Burghof zurück. Die gesamte Gesellschaft folgte den beiden Priesterinnen in einen weiteren, zum Teil mit einer Holzkonstruktion überdachten Innenhof. Die ganze Anlage strahlte auch hier immer noch erhabene Strenge aus, strikte Symmetrie gliederte den quadratischen Hof, aber immerhin gab es hier Fenster und Türen, die einen Zugang zu dem Bauwerk ermöglichten. 

An dieser Stelle war auch für die restlichen Männer Schluss, nur die Frauen wurden aufgefordert, den beiden Priesterinnen zu folgen. 

„Das ist in Ordnung, Teal’c“, versuchte Sam den misstrauischen Jaffa zu beruhigen. „Wenn sie Böses im Schilde führten, hätten sie nicht fünf Tage warten müssen.“  
„In der Tat. Das ist das einzige Argument, das mich hier zurückbleiben lässt“, erwiderte der Jaffa gemessen und verneigte sich respektvoll vor ihr – so, wie er es bei den anderen Milites gesehen hatte.  
„Oadafila hat mir versichert, dass ich mich jede Stunde bei dir melden kann. Die Signale sollten auch die Mauern durchdringen.“  
„Ich werde auf deine Meldungen warten.“  
„Ja.“ Sam nickte und wusste auch nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie klopfte auf die Tasche ihrer Weste und meinte mit einem kleinen Grinsen: „Dann werde ich mal Daniels Liste abarbeiten.“  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg, MajorCarter.“  
„Bis dann, Teal’c.“ 

Nach etlichen Treppen, die sie höher und höher brachten, und Teal’c kleiner und kleiner erscheinen ließen, betrat Sam mit den anderen Frauen einen riesigen Saal – und blieb erschrocken auf der Schwelle stehen. Der Kontrast zu den absolut schmucklosen, naturbelassenen Steingängen war erschreckend. 

Gold wohin man blickte. Goa’uld Gold. 

Alles in Sam rebellierte dagegen, dass sie die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt hatten. Sollten sie wirklich alle Anzeichen übersehen oder falsch gelesen haben? So einen fundamentalen Irrtum hätten sie dann schon lange nicht mehr begangen! Sie mochte es gar nicht glauben und ließ sich von Oadafilas Hand in ihrem Rücken sanft in den Raum schubsen, obwohl sich alles in ihrem Innern dagegen sträubte. Aber was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen, waffenlos, wie sie war? 

„Das ist beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“, wisperte ihr Oadafila ins Ohr und schaute sich ehrfürchtig um. 

Sam schüttelte immer noch geschockt den Kopf. „Das ist … Goa’uld!“, brachte sie fast anklagend hervor, jetzt, da sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt ...? Welcher Goa’uld herrscht hier?“, wollte sie wissen und blieb stehen. 

„Keiner mehr. Dies war der Palast von Kasumamodini, die sich selbst als Göttin der Berge bezeichnete. Deshalb auch die exponierte Lage ihres Palastes, in mehreren hundert Kilometern gibt es keine Erhebung, die höher wäre.“ 

Sam wünschte mit Inbrunst, dass Daniel jetzt hier wäre, der hätte ihr sicher gleich einen Kontext liefern können. So war sie darauf angewiesen zu glauben, was ihr Oadafila mitteilte und hätte dabei beinahe die wichtigste Information überhört. 

„Keiner mehr?“, flüsterte sie überrascht zurück, widersetzte sich aber nicht mehr Oadafilas Hand, die sie weiter voran schob, da ihr Anhalten den ganzen Troß zum Stoppen gebracht hatte. Sollte es den Harquatanern tatsächlich gelungen sein, einen Goa’uld zu besiegen? 

Am Ende des ersten Saales öffnete sich eine etwas kleinere Tür und sie betraten einen weiteren Saal, der ebenfalls mit dekadentem Goa’uld Reichtum üppig verziert war. Die schräg stehenden Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die großen Fenster drangen, ließen das Gold und die unzähligen Spiegel aufblitzen. Die Glasscheiben wirkten wie Prismen, so dass das Licht gebrochen wurde und die Wände farbig verzierte. Der Eindruck war überwältigend und für einen Augenblick vergaß Sam ihre Frage. 

Sie bewegten sich auf einen Halbkreis von erhöhten Stühlen zu, über die ein purpurroter, samtähnlicher Stoff drapiert war, der Sam ihre Wortwahl sofort revidieren ließ. Das war kein simpler Stuhl, Thron wäre wohl ein angemessener Begriff. Von den beiden Priesterinnen, die sie hergeführt hatten, betätigte eine einen Gong, die zweite baute sich neben den noch leeren Sitzgelegenheiten auf. 

Die Harquatanerinnen sanken auf die Knie und falls Sam Oadafilas Antwort auf ihre letzte Frage hören wollte, musste sie es ihnen gleich tun. Nur gut, dass Jack nicht da war, weder für seine Knie, noch für sein Selbstverständnis wäre das das Richtige gewesen. Sie sank neben Oadafila zu Boden und fragte noch einmal leise: „Was ist mit dem Goa’uld geschehen?“ 

„Die Vorfahren der Priesterinnen, die ihr früher als Hak’tyl dienten, haben eine Pflanze gefunden, mit der sie auch ohne Goa’uld-Larve überleben können. Sie haben sich aufgelehnt und den Sarkophag zerstört. Als es an der Zeit war, Kasumamodini mit einem neuen, jungen Wirtskörper zu versorgen, haben sie sich geweigert. Sie starb, weil ihr Wirtskörper starb.“ 

Eine geglückte Jaffa- bzw. Hak’tyl-Rebellion? Keine Abhängigkeit mehr von den Symbionten? Wenn Teal’c erführe, dass so etwas möglich war, würde das seinem eigenen Kampf mit Sicherheit Auftrieb geben! Schade, dass er nicht selbst die Möglichkeit haben würde, mit den Priesterinnen darüber zu sprechen, aber sie würde versuchen, alles für ihn herauszufinden, vor allem, was es mit dieser Pflanze auf sich hatte. Sam hoffte nur, dass Oadafila Recht hatte und dass nicht doch noch eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete. Aber falls die Vorfahren der Priesterinnen die Bevölkerung von den Goa’uld befreit hatten, würde es erklären, warum sie so verehrt wurden. 

Eine langsam schreitende Prozession von etwa zwanzig Frauen betrat den Raum. Die zehn ältesten waren in simple, weiße Gewänder gekleidet und wurden je von einer jungen Priesterin in Purpurrot begleitet. Die älteren Frauen nahmen Platz, die jüngeren stellten sich hinter sie. Dann gab eine der Priesterin den knienden Frauen zu verstehen, dass sie aufstehen durften und Sam erhob sich mit den anderen. 

Die Höhe der Stühle war so geschickt gewählt, dass sie dennoch, auch wenn sie jetzt standen, noch ein klein wenig aufsehen mussten. Auch die Priesterinnen schienen also etwas von Psychologie zu verstehen – oder sie hatten es einfach als Tradition von den Goa’uld weitergeführt. 

„Seid gegrüßt, Major Samantha Carter. Wir fühlen uns geehrt und erfreut, dass Euer Planet mit dem unseren Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen will. Sei es von beiderseitigen Nutzen und viel Erfolg gekrönt. Seid auch Ihr gegrüßt, Leiterin Oadafila, es ist wie immer ein erfreulicher Anlass mit Euch zu konferieren. Was ist Euer Begehr?“ 

Oadafila machte einen Schritt nach vorn und bedeutete Sam, es ihr gleich zu tun. „Wir sind mit vielen Fragen zu Euch gekommen und würden gern ein wenig eurer kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.“ 

„Das sei Euch gewährt“, erwiderte eine andere Priesterin freundlich und lud Major Carter mit einer auffordernden Kopfbewegung ein zu sprechen.

Sam fummelte den Zettel, den ihr Daniel mitgegeben hatte, aus der Brusttasche. Doch bevor sie mit seinen Fragen begann, beschloss sie für Teal’c Informationen einzuholen. 

„Können Sie mir sagen, wie es gelingen konnte, die Hak’tyl gegen die Goa’uld zu vereinen? Der mich begleitende Jaffa versucht dasselbe seit einigen Jahren auf seiner Heimatwelt, jedoch stößt er immer wieder auf erheblichen Widerstand. Jegliche Information, die Ihr mir also in dieser Beziehung zukommen lasst, wüsste er sicher sehr zu schätzen.“ 

Eine dritte Priesterin lud Sam ein, näher zu treten und begann begeistert von der geglückten Rebellion zu erzählen … 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Wieder im Hotel zurück, ließ sich Daniel schlapp auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich wäre so gerne mitgegangen! Die technischen Dinge, die Sam im Laufe der letzten Tage eingesammelt hat, sind ja gut und schön, aber dort oben warten bestimmt die richtigen Schätze!“

„Das kommt ganz auf die Perspektive an. Ich denke nicht, dass dir die Verantwortlichen in der Regierung zustimmen werden.“ Ruhelos tigerte Jack auf und ab, durchmaß den Wohnraum mit kraftvollen Schritten. 

„Nein, glaube ich auch nicht.“ Kraftlos ließ Daniel den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken und sein Körper passte sich weitgehend der Form des Sofas an. Erst als Jack wieder zu sprechen anfing, öffnete er ein Auge, um dem unruhigen Colonel etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. 

„Wenn ich nicht bald hier rauskomme, kriege ich einen Koller!“ Jack blieb hinter dem Sofa stehen und stieß seine geballte Faust mehrmals schwungvoll in die Sofalehne. „Das Nichtstun macht mich wahnsinnig!“ 

Obwohl er gar keine Lust dazu hatte, Daniel gefiel das Couch-potatato-Dasein schon sehr gut, schlug er halbherzig vor: „Wir könnten etwas trainieren. Du sagst doch immer, dass ich mehr tun müsste.“ 

Natürlich ergriff Jack die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopfe. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Auf, auf, Dr. Jackson! Wir werden jetzt mal etwas Ihre Reflexe schulen! Komm schon, Daniel, zieh die Jacke und die Schuhe aus und dann geht es los!“ 

Voller Eifer schob Jack den niedrigen Tisch zur Seite, brachte eine Blumenvase in Sicherheit und wartete nur darauf, dass Daniel sich lustlos vom Sofa hievte, um auch dieses mit Schwung zur Seite zu schieben. Als er eine genügend große, freie Fläche geschaffen hatte, zog auch er seine Schuhe und Socken aus und baute sich vor Daniel in Angriffsstellung auf. 

Er nahm die zu Fäusten geballten Hände vor dem Körper hoch, tänzelte vor Daniel auf und ab und meinte: „Brille, Daniel!“, als Daniel wie aus einem Reflex heraus auch seine Hände in Verteidigungsstellung nach oben nahm. 

„Oh ja.“ Daniel faltete die Brille ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf das Sideboard. Dabei fragte er sich, wieso er eigentlich auf die hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen war, Jack so etwas anzubieten. Er würde es wohl nie lernen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte er sich herum. 

„Komm schon Daniel, schone mich nicht!“, rief ihm Jack auffordernd und mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen zu. 

Daniel grinste schief. „Keine Sorge, Jack. Ich werde dich meine geballte Kampfeskraft spüren lassen.“ Schön wär’s. Aber er hatte Ehrgeiz und mit einem Schwung, der einem Rugby-Spieler Ehre gemacht hätte, rannte er auf Jack zu und versuchte ihm seine Schulter in den Bauch zu rammen. 

Dreißig Sekunden später lag er zum ersten Mal auf dem Parkett. Das konnte ein langer Nachmittag werden … 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach einer Stunde war die offizielle Audienz zu Ende und die Priesterinnen boten ihren Gästen eine Erfrischung an. Sie begaben sich dazu in einen weiteren Raum, dieses Mal etwas kleiner und geschmackvoller eingerichtet. Dunkles Holz herrschte vor und nach dem ganzen funkelnden Gold war das für die Augen sehr erholsam. 

Der Imbiss, der gereicht wurde, war schmackhaft und zeigte in seiner Einfachheit, dass die Priesterinnen, selbst wenn sie in deren Palast wohnten, nichts mit den Goa’uld gemein hatten. Über kleinen Fruchtküchlein und Tee kam Sam endlich auf den Punkt zu sprechen, der sie am meisten interessierte und den sie bisher vernachlässigt hatte, um Informationen für ihre Freunde zu sammeln: die Technik. 

Doch auch die Priesterinnen hatten nicht alles Wissen der Goa’uld bewahren können und so zeigte sich dasselbe Bild wie in der Stadt: sie nutzen zwar die technischen Errungenschaften, die sie vorgefunden hatten, aber sie verstanden sie nicht in allen Feinheiten. Sie hatten zwar im Laufe der Jahrhunderte vieles dazu gelernt, aber dafür waren andere Aspekte völlig in Vergessenheit geraten, so dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als einige Sachen auf immer abzuschalten. Dafür gab es gerade auf dem Gebiet der Energieversorgung bedeutende eigene Fortschritte und dort hatten sie in vielen Bereichen ihre ehemalige Herrin, die mehr Geld in Kriegswirtschaft als in Annehmlichkeiten für ihr Volk gesteckt hatte, inzwischen überrundet. 

Es entspann sich ein lebhafter Dialog, zwischen den Wissenschaftlerinnen aus der Stadt, den Priesterinnen und Major Carter. Sie diskutierten Vor- und Nachteile, verglichen es mit Erden-Technologie und beide Seiten waren erfreut festzustellen, dass sie von einem Austausch gewaltig profitieren konnten. Wie Sam schon vermutet hatte, waren die Harquataner besonders an dem Iris-Schild interessiert, denn zurzeit wurde das Sternentor noch Tag und Nacht von Bewaffneten bewacht. Aber auch Carters Angebot, sich einige der anderen Gerätschaften und Maschinen mal anzuschauen und eventuell zu reparieren, nahmen sie dankend an. Schon bald wurden die Kuchenplatten zur Seite geschoben und Notizblöcke und Computer kamen auf dem Tisch. Sam hätte vor lauter Eifer beinahe vergessen Teal’c zum zweiten Mal zu kontaktieren, doch Oadafila erinnerte sie daran. So bat sie den Jaffa noch um etwas Geduld, aber da dieser – im Gegensatz zu Jack – in ausreichender Menge darüber verfügte, war das kein Problem. 

\----------------------------------------------

Als Daniel zum – wie es ihm schien – hundertsten Mal zu Boden gegangen war, gab er seine Kapitulation bekannt. 

„Du hast gewonnen“, keuchte er vom Fußboden, wo er auf dem Rücken lag und zu seinem heftig atmenden Teamleiter aufblickte, der sich über ihm aufgebaut hatte und begeistert auf ihn herunterblickte. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ 

„Schon schlapp?“, neckte Jack, der jede Minute genossen hatte. 

„Das Alter hat die Jugend besiegt“, meinte Daniel spitzbübisch. 

„Hey!“ Er erntete dafür einen leichten, angedeuteten Tritt gegen seinen Oberschenkel von Jack. 

„Alles, was ich jetzt noch will, ist eine Dusche.“ 

Jack streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, Daniel ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Komm, mach noch ein paar abschließende Dehnübungen“, forderte ihn Jack auf. 

„Mach du deine Dehnübungen, alter Mann, ich nehme lieber eine heiße Dusche“, sagte Daniel lachend, rannte aber wieselschnell aus dem Zimmer, damit Jack keine Gelegenheit bekam, ihn doch noch zu packen. 

\--------------------------------------------------

„Wir nennen das Element Naquadah – es ist bei den Goa’uld sehr beliebt und sie haben überall Minen, um es abzubauen. Sie brauchen es für ihre Waffen, ihre Raumschiffe und jede Menge anderer Sachen. Das Metall, das Sie „Quartara“ nennen weist ähnliche Eigenschaften auf“, erklärte Major Carter den Priesterinnen. 

„Kasumamodini war auch stets daran interessiert, große Mengen davon zu fördern. Da das Metall für uns absolut wertlos war, denn es lässt sich kaum schmieden, oder sonst wie verarbeiten, hat es lange gedauert, ehe wir herausgefunden haben, welche Bedeutung es für ihre Technologie hatte.“ 

„Es ist aber nicht so rein wie Naquadah und ich denke mal, das ist Ihr großer Vorteil gewesen. Es bot den anderen Goa’uld wenig Anreiz diesen Planeten zu erobern“, überlegte Carter laut. 

„Ja. Kasumamodini hat auch praktisch keine Beziehungen mit anderen Goa’uld gepflegt, oder Handel mit ihnen getrieben, von daher hat sich auch niemand für ihr Verschwinden interessiert, beziehungsweise mitbekommen, dass unsere Welt inzwischen nicht mehr von einem Goa’uld beherrscht wird“, bestätigten die Priesterinnen. 

Und genau da würde Teal’cs Problem liegen, musste Sam erkennen. Alles, was er tat, lief sicher nicht unbemerkt ab. Er war als Shol’va den anderen Goa’uld ein Dorn im Auge und würde von ihnen wohl nicht einfach „vergessen“ werden. Dafür ging von ihm viel zu starke Signalwirkung aus. 

Eine der jüngeren Priesterinnen holte auf ein Handzeichen hin, einen ganzen Stapel von schematischen Zeichnungen herbei und breitete sie vor Major Carter auf der Tischplatte aus. 

„Dieses sind die Pläne für unsere neuen Langstreckensensoren. Sie sind noch in der Erprobungsphase, zeigen aber bereits sehr erfreuliche Ergebnisse. Hier, sehen Sie …“ 

Carter bat Teal’c um eine weitere Stunde Geduld. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Daniel hatte gerade seine Hose angezogen und stand jetzt vor dem Schrank in seinem Schlafraum, um sich ein neues Hemd auszusuchen, als Jack hereinkam. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat er hinter Daniel, umfing ihn mit den Armen und legte seinen Kopf auf Daniels Schulter. 

„Willst du nicht erst duschen gehen?“, fragte Daniel, ließ aber das Hemd wieder in die Schublade fallen und lehnte sich stattdessen in die Umarmung des anderen Mannes. 

„Diese Kämpferei und Ringerei hat mich total heiß gemacht“, gestand Jack und presste sich enger an den Rücken des Archäologen. 

„Das merke ich“, lachte Daniel, der keine Probleme hatte, festzustellen, wie sehr Jack diese Rangeleien erregt hatten. Er bestätigte es, indem er ihm seinen Hintern entgegenreckte und aufreizend an Jacks Glied entlang rieb. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er über Jacks Hände und Arme, die dieser vor Daniels Bauch verschränkt hatte. 

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob Daniel wirklich wusste, wie sehr er ihn in dem Moment wollte, obwohl natürlich schon allein die Tatsache, dass er es laut aussprach, ein todsicheres Zeichen für den Linguisten sein sollte, denn sonst war Jack in diesen Dingen eher der schweigsame Typ. Er rieb sein leicht stoppeliges Kinn über Daniels Schulter und Nacken und genoss es, dass Daniel einen kleinen Schauder nicht unterdrücken konnte. Und als Daniel jetzt noch ein wohliges Seufzen hören ließ, als er seine linke Hand auch nur einen Zentimeter unter den Bund der Hose schob, biss er ihn spielerisch in die Schulter. 

„Jack, nein!“ Der begeisterte Tonfall und die tiefe, erregte Stimme, bildeten einen deutlichen Kontrast zu Daniels halbherzigem Prostest. 

Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur so da. Jack atmete gegen Daniels nackte Haut ein und aus, genoss die Nähe, das leichte Zittern. Verfolgte einen Wassertropfen, der aus Daniels feuchten Haaren rann mit seiner Zunge und nahm für einen unglaublich glücklichen Moment nur das Gefühl von Daniel in seinen Armen in sich auf. So warm, so lebendig, so vibrierend und so herrlich auf einer Wellenlänge mit ihm.  
„Wir sollten das nicht tun“, murmelte Daniel zwar, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu befreien. Stattdessen neigte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, damit Jack mehr Angriffsfläche für seine kleinen, knabbernden Küsse hatte, mit denen er gerade seinen Hals verwöhnte und die in Daniel ein Kitzeln mit erotischem Unterton auslösten. 

„Dann solltest du, verdammt noch mal, nicht so aufreizend rumlaufen“, beschwerte sich Jack grummelnd.

Nach so vielen Tagen erzwungener Abstandhalterei, Sehen aber nicht Berühren, und verflucht engen Hosen, die Jack Tag für Tag aufs Neue erinnerten, woran er nicht denken durfte, war Jack ziemlich verzweifelt. Er begehrte Daniel mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und es tat ihm fast weh, wie sehr er den jüngeren Mann in dem Moment wollte. Er hätte das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen gerne auf ungewohntes Essen oder Hunger geschoben, aber ihm war klar, dass das kein stinknormaler Appetit war. Das ging viel tiefer, fühlte sich viel schwerer und drängender an. Löste ein solches verzehrendes Verlangen in ihm aus, wie es kein Heißhunger auf ein Nahrungsmittel je vermocht hätte. 

„Ich habe die Mode nicht gemacht“, lachte Daniel. 

Wieso konnte Daniel noch so leichthin lachen? Spürte er nichts davon? Mit einem Knurren drehte Jack Daniel in seinen Armen herum und mit einem kräftigen Schwung drückte er ihn gegen die Wand neben dem Schrank. Als Daniel sich herauszuwinden versuchte, benutzte er sein ganzes Körpergewicht, um ihn dort zu halten. Seine Hände umfassten Daniels Handgelenke, sein Oberschenkel presste sich zwischen Daniels Beine. 

„Jack …“, begann Daniel, doch dann schaute er in Jacks Augen und sah dort die unnachgiebige Entschiedenheit. Mit einem Schlag wusste er, dass alles Reden nutzlos sein würde. Er kannte das von einigen wenigen Missionen. Es war sehr selten, aber manchmal gab es Situationen, da fällte Jack eine Kommandoentscheidung und duldete keine zweite Meinung. Daniel spürte, dass dieses eine solche Situation war. Wenn er jetzt auf Konfrontation ginge, würde es in Streit enden – und danach stand ihm nicht der Sinn. Dies war keine Gelegenheit, wo er unter allen Umständen seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte. 

Er würde Jack entgegenkommen. Und so wie er gerade nach ihrer Trainingseinheit Jack zum Sieger erklärt hatte, machte er es jetzt wieder. Er ließ die Spannung aus seinem Körper weichen und schluckte seinen Einwand: „Nicht auf Missionen“, runter. Jack wusste auch so, dass das eigentlich ihre Regel war, er brauchte ihn sicher nicht daran erinnern. Wenn er diese Regel jetzt brechen wollte, ja, brechen musste, wie sein intensiver Blick vermuten ließ, dann wäre Daniel dabei. 

Gut. Jack spürte Daniels Akzeptanz, merkte erst jetzt, wie eisern er Daniels Handgelenke umklammerte und lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Aber den engen Körperkontakt gab er nicht auf. Er atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte seinen Drang, Daniel hier und jetzt zu besitzen, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. So leichtsinnig war nicht einmal er. Aber ein paar Küsse und ein paar Umarmungen mussten drin sein, denn wer wusste schon, wann sie mal wieder ein paar Minuten allein sein würden, in den nächsten Tagen. Und wenn sie sich nicht einmal mehr das erlaubten, dann konnten sie ihre Beziehung gleich ad acta legen. Sie durften nur nichts tun, das Spuren hinterließ, die eine medizinische Untersuchung finden könnte. Diese elementare Regel würde er auch jetzt nicht verletzen. 

Für einen Moment starrte er die Wand neben Daniels Kopf an, dann hatte er sich wieder ein klein wenig besser unter Kontrolle. Er neigte etwas seinen Kopf und begann mit seinen Lippen Daniels Lippen zu necken. Hielt sich bewusst zurück, um nicht allzu gierig über Daniel herzufallen. Teils, weil er den Augenblick auskosten wollte, teils aber auch, weil er Angst hatte, zu schnell zu kommen. Es machte ihn atemlos, gedankenlos, sorglos – wenn er nur Daniel so nah spüren konnte. Als Daniels Hände sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben und sich auf seinen Rücken legten, kühl auf seiner erhitzen Haut, drang er mit seiner Zunge in Daniels Mund vor. 

Daniel gab Jack alles, was der im Moment brauchte, öffnete sich ihm, gab ihm Gegendruck, legte seine Hände auf Jacks Hintern und presste ihn auf sich, damit Jack das Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit spüren konnte, das auch er so liebte. Diese aufgeputschten Minuten vor dem eigentlichen Akt, die ganz auf den anderen gerichtet waren, waren ihm mit am liebsten. Später versank oft alles in einem mitreißenden Strudel, die Eindrücke waren nicht mehr so klar und einzeln zuordenbar. Doch nun spürte er Jacks Zunge an seiner, die ihn mit Nachdruck bedrängte, vernahm Jacks leises Stöhnen, und fühlte Jacks pochende Erregung. 

Daniel wusste gar nicht mal, ob es wirklich an der einen Woche, die sie jetzt so nah und doch so unerreichbar hatten verbringen müssen, lag, dass Jack so begierig war. Da hatte es in ihrer Beziehung schon Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie länger getrennt gewesen waren. Aber vielleicht prallte Sams ständige Gegenwart doch nicht so spurlos an Jack ab, wie es seine betont lässige Art in den letzten Tagen hatte vermuten lassen. Ihre etwas ungeschickten Flirtversuche und vor allem die offene Bewunderung in ihren Augen, die sie immer schwerer verbergen konnte, hatten ihn vielleicht mehr aufgerieben, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Vielleicht war es nicht nur allein Daniels Herz, das jedes Mal einen winzigen Nadelstich spürte, wenn Jack eine typische Geste abverlangt wurde, die mehr einem Ehemann denn einem Teamleiter zugestanden hätte. 

Wie sehr ihre Gedanken synchron liefen, zeigte sich bei Jacks nächstem Satz: „Shit! Das macht mich echt fertig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ist.” Er hatte Gewissensbisse, wollte aber nicht darüber sprechen – ja, wollte am liebsten gar nicht daran denken.

Daniel zögerte, wollte nicht die Stimmung zerstören, aber dann fragte er: „Sam …?” 

„Ja. Aber nicht jetzt, Daniel.” 

„Aber …“

Daniel hätte gerne protestiert, aber Jack beugte sich vor und verschloss ihm erneut den Mund mit einem Kuss. Carter war den ganzen Tag in seiner Gegenwart, auf sie musste er als ihr Maritus Acht geben, sich ihrer Stimmung, ihren Forderungen anpassen, immer auf der Hut sein, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen. Sich stets bewusst, dass er ein ganz gewagtes Spiel spielte. Er wollte sie jetzt für eine halbe Stunde aus seinen Gedanken verbannen und an nichts anderes als an den Archäologen denken müssen.

Dieser Moment gehörte Daniel. Während Jacks Kuss etwas weniger aggressiv wurde, je mehr Minuten verstrichen, desto kühner wurden sein Hände. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die nur allzu bekannten Konturen von Daniels Körper nach, als müsse er sie sich neu einprägen. Daniels duschwarme Haut brachte zwar den Kontrast zu seinem ungeduschten Körper noch deutlicher hervor, aber da Daniel sich nicht daran störte, beschloss er es auch zu ignorieren. 

Daniel konnte Jacks Sehnen nur zu gut verstehen. Schon zu „normalen“ Zeiten, wenn es denn so etwas im SGC überhaupt jemals gab, hatten sie bereits Schwierigkeiten, genügend Freiräume für ihre Beziehung zu schaffen. Mussten sie mit Halbwahrheiten und einem ganzen Berg von Ausreden auskommen. Aber für Stunden fanden sie immer wieder diesen Platz, der nur ihnen gehörte. Seien es ausgedehnte Wanderungen in den Bergen, wo sie reden konnten ohne jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen zu müssen, sei es in Jacks Haus, wo sie die selbst auferlegten Masken des „besten Freundes“ fallen lassen konnten und jedem kleinsten Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeiten und Berührung nachgeben konnten. 

Und Jack liebte Berührungen, wie Daniel gelernt hatte. Viel mehr, als einem Teamleiter zustand – und wäre SG-1 nicht ein solches Ausnahmeteam gewesen, wer weiß, ob es ihn nicht schon einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte, dass er seine Teammitglieder gerne umarmte oder ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Und dennoch war das nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. 

Daheim, in Jacks eigenen vier Wänden, war das noch viel, viel ausgeprägter. Es gab Nächte, nach einigen Missionen, da wollte Jack gar nicht einmal unbedingt Sex, da wollte er nur Daniel spüren, so nah und so eng es ihm eben möglich war. Da Daniel diese absolute und uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit sehr zu schätzen wusste, ja, durch Jack erst gelernt hatte, wie sehr das in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte, gab er diesem Bedürfnis bereitwillig nach. So wie an diesem Abend. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und ließ sich nur von seinen Sinnen leiten. Verfolgte Jacks Finger auf seinem Körper, konzentrierte sich auf Jacks Atem so nah an seinem Ohr. 

Jack spürte den Moment, in dem Daniels rasende Gedanken endlich zur Ruhe kamen und er die Außenwelt weitgehend ausschaltete. Seine Hände glitten Daniels Arme rauf, bis zur Schulter, und als er seine linke Hand dann nachlässig über Daniels Brust nach unten gleiten ließ, ließ Daniel ein kleines amüsiertes Schnauben hören, als der Zeigefinger mit seinem Bauchnabel spielte. 

„Du weißt, dass ich da nicht kitzelig bin“, murmelte Daniel gegen Jacks Schläfe, die er im nächsten Moment küsste. 

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich kitzeln will?“ 

„Mh, mh, mh … der Finger machte so den Eindruck“, grinste Daniel mit einem leisen Glucksen in der Stimme. 

Jack beschloss dieses beginnende Gelächter zu schlucken und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Daniel erneut küssen konnte und presste ihn dazu auf ganzer Länge fest an sich. Seine Finger wanderten jetzt tiefer und glitten die Blinddarmnarbe entlang – eine ständige Erinnerung an einen der vielen Zwischenfälle, die für Teal’c und ihn fast tödlich verlaufen wären. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken und stöhnte leise auf, als seine Zunge erneut gegen Daniels siegte. 

Daniel liebte diese ruhigen Momente, wenn Jack so offen mit seinen Gefühlen war. Nicht, dass er nicht auch den albernen, lauten, kindischen, draufgängerischen, rücksichtslosen Jack liebte, aber diese Augenblicke waren etwas Besonderes. Jack ließ sich viel zu selten etwas gehen, ließ Daniel viel zu selten sehen, dass er ihn brauchte. Das passte nicht gut zu dem Bild des absolut unabhängigen, sarkastischen Mannes, das Jack für die Außenwelt mit Andacht pflegte – und das er nicht einmal immer ganz aus ihrer Beziehung verbannen konnte. Aber für unendlich kostbare Momente gab es den Jack, der sich Daniel gegenüber verletzlich zeigte.

Daniel nahm es als kostbares Geschenk und seine Hände glitten fast andächtig über Jacks Körper. Nur gut, dass er keine Worte finden musste, für das Glück und die Freude, die ihn im Augenblick durchströmte, denn alle Worte wären schlicht unzureichend gewesen. 

Erst als sie einige Zeit später vor dem Fenster ein wildes Hupkonzert mit anschließendem lautem Herumschreien vernahmen, löste sich Jack widerstrebend aus seinen selbstvergessenen Zärtlichkeiten und Daniels Armen. Er brachte zögerlich ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie, legte seine Hand an Daniels Wange und flüsterte: „Ich wünschte, wir wären zu Hause.“ Dann richtete er sich vollständig auf und nur noch eine Hand verblieb auf Daniels Oberarm. 

„Wem sagst du das“, seufzte Daniel. Der ruhige Zauber war gebrochen, der Abstand wieder größer und so legte er seine Finger über Jacks deutlich spürbare Erektion und fügte mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton hinzu: „Nimm eine Dusche und erledige dabei, was auch immer du erledigen musst.“ 

„Ach, sprichst du aus eigener Erfahrung?“ 

„Was glaubst du wohl, warum wir noch nicht da hinten in der Horizontalen sind?“, Daniel machte eine angedeutete Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Bettes. 

„Weil es zu schmal ist?“, neckte Jack. 

„Das auch – und jetzt ab mit dir in die Dusche – du riechst wie ein ranziges …“ 

Jack presste ihm blitzschnell eine Hand auf den Mund und drohte spielerisch: „Sag es nicht, sonst …“ Er versuchte, bedrohlich zu schauen. Doch als sich um Daniels Augen herum Lachfältchen bildeten, die verrieten, dass er mit der Masche bei dem Archäologen nicht durchkam, nahm er die Hand wieder von Daniels Mund. Stattdessen hauchte er noch einen Kuss darauf und marschierte schnurstracks in Richtung Badezimmer, wobei er noch über seine Schulter zurückrief: „Ich habe es aus sicherer Quelle, dass du ranzige Stinktiere magst! Denk nur an deinen ersten schlabberigen Kamel-Freund auf Abydos!“ Lachend ließ er die Tür hinter sich zufallen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam reckte sich und massierte sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Nacken. Viel zu lange hatte sie in gebückter Haltung vor dem Monitor gesessen und erst jetzt, nachdem sie kurz aufgestanden war, hatte sie überhaupt bemerkt wie verspannt sie war. Nun, wenn sie irgendwann auf dieser Mission mal ihren Maritus gebrauchen könnte, dann wohl jetzt! Zu dumm, dass die Priesterinnen den Männern den Zutritt versagten. 

„Möchten Sie noch einen Tee?“, erkundigte sich Oadafila, die ebenfalls die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihre überstrapazierten Muskeln zu dehnen. 

„Nein, danke. Ich bin mit meinen Skizzen auch soweit fertig. Für weitere Einzelheiten brauche ich Dateien aus meinem Computer auf der Erde. Dort habe ich Berechnungen und Spezifikationen, die dann im konkreten Einzelfall Anwendung finden sollten.“ 

„Die Priesterinnen werden sich heute Abend über die verschiedenen Projekte beraten, aber es sieht mir ganz so aus, als würden wir zu einer Einigung kommen. Beide Seiten können so viel voneinander lernen“, meinte Oadafila zuversichtlich und begann ein paar Blätter zusammenzuschieben. „Morgen im Laufe des Tages werden sie uns dann ihr abschließendes Urteil zukommen lassen und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das positiv ist.“ 

„Sie können nicht selbst entscheiden, welche Technik Sie gerne erwerben würden, oder mit anderen Völkern teilen wollen?“, fragte Sam erstaunt. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Priesterinnen rein spirituelle und kultische Aufgaben hatten. 

„Die meisten Sachen ja. Aber wenn es um so grundlegende Dinge wie einen Irisschild geht, der einige unserer althergebrachten Traditionen, wie die Wachen am Stargate, direkt beeinflusst, haben die Priesterinnen das letzte Wort. Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden den Sicherheitsaspekt höher einschätzen, als die Probleme, die sich durch eine Verringerung des Wachpersonals ergeben könnten.“  
Sam lächelte. „Das wäre sehr schön. Denn die Langstreckentechnologie, die Sie mir in Ansätzen gezeigt haben, sieht sehr vielversprechend aus. Die Auflösung ist phantastisch und auch die Reichweite ist beeindruckend.“

Eine neu hinzugekommene junge Priesterin flüsterte einer älteren etwas ins Ohr und aller Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf dem seltsamen Anblick. Das war sicher nicht das übliche Protokoll! Die Ältere entschuldigte sich, wies die anderen an, weiter zu machen, aber zu viele Spekulationen schwebten durch den Raum, als dass sich wirklich jemand konzentrieren konnte. In gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, speicherten sie die Dateien ab, fuhren die Computer herunter, sammelten die Blaupausen und Skizzen zusammen und warteten. 

Keine fünf Minuten später betraten die Priesterinnen erneut den Konferenzraum mit energischen Schritten. Die jüngere wirkte unsicher, der Mund der älteren war fest und hart zusammengepresst und hochrote Flecken stachen deutlich auf ihren Wangenknochen hervor. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie jetzt mit einer umfassenden Geste befahl: „Kommen Sie!“ und sich damit an alle Anwesenden wandte. 

Die Goa’uld? Ein Aufstand? Eine Naturkatastrophe? Sam malte sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, während sie mit den anderen Frauen fast im Laufschritt die Treppen herunter eilte, bis sie wieder in dem Innenhof der Burg angekommen waren. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie Teal’c, der dort glücklicherweise immer noch auf sie wartete. Seine ganze Haltung drückte gespannte Aufmerksamkeit aus, er sah aus wie eine Raubkatze, die sich zum Sprung bereit machte. Doch warum…? 

Und in dem Moment sah Sam die Ursache der Aufregung. 

Eine Priesterin trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Colonel O’Neill und Dr. Jackson frei, die mit hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf dem Steinfußboden des Hofes knieten. Ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig, denn auf beide war eine Waffe gerichtet. Verdammt, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sam merkte, wie sich ihr Puls rasant beschleunigte. 

„Gott, sei Dank!“, rief Jack, als Carter in sein Blickfeld trat. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, die Fliesen sind verdammt hart.“ Die Fliesen jedoch waren noch sein kleinstes Problem. Was viel schlimmer war, niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihnen zu erklären, warum man sie hierher gebracht hatte. 

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte jemand laut gegen die Tür ihres Hotelzimmers gehämmert und Jack hatte erstaunt, aber auch ein bisschen besorgt, geöffnet. Mit zehn Bewaffneten waren sie ins Zimmer gestürmt und hatten Jack, trotz heftiger Gegenwehr, gleich an der Tür überwältigt und gefesselt. Immerhin hatte er noch Zeit gehabt, mindestens zwei Wachen ins Reich der Träume zu schicken. Daniel, der am Tisch gesessen und auf seinem Laptop herumgetippt hatte, war aufgesprungen und hatte völlig überrumpelt: „Was soll das?“ gerufen. Aber da sie beide gar nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen waren, hatte er ein paar Sekunden zu lange gebraucht, seine Waffe zu lokalisieren und so hatte auch er sich nach einem kurzen Handgemenge ergeben müssen. 

Sam warf dem Colonel ein kleines Lächeln zu, aber ein eiskalter Knoten begann sich schwer in ihrem Magen zu formen. Daniel und der Colonel waren zwar bis auf einen blutigen Kratzer auf Jacks Wange offensichtlich unverletzt, aber dennoch sah das gar nicht gut aus! „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Sie schaute um Antwort heischend in die Runde der Priesterinnen. 

„Unsere Traditionen sind aufs Gröbste verletzt worden!“, ereiferte sich eine der Frauen. „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!“  
„Solch ein Verhalten ist unmöglich! Das gehört aufs Schwerste bestraft!“, rief eine andere mit schriller, sich fast überschlagender Stimme. 

Leiterin Oadafila gebot mit einer herrischen Handbewegung Ruhe. „Langsam! Was ist passiert und warum sind Major Carters persönliche Bedienstete hier und werden mit Waffen bedroht?“ 

„DAS ist passiert!“, spie eine der Frauen ihr wutentbrannt entgegen, holte einen metallischen, etwa tennisballgroßen Gegenstand hervor, der Sam an die Video-Kugeln der Goa’uld erinnerte. Sie drehte an einem Schalter und auf den hellgelben Mauern der Burg erschien ein Bild von Jack und Daniel. 

Jack, der hinter Daniel trat, seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter legte und ihn mit seinen Armen umfing.  
_„Willst du nicht erst duschen gehen?“_  
„Diese Kämpferei und Ringerei hat mich total heiß gemacht.“  
„Das merke ich.“  
Daniel streichelte über Jacks Hände und Arme, die dieser vor Daniels Bauch verschränkt hatte.

Im ersten Moment brachte Sam kein Wort heraus. Sie sah zwar die Bilder, sie hörte zwar die Stimmen, aber das machte in ihrem Kopf alles keinen Sinn. Das waren Jack und Daniel, ihre Teammitglieder und … und das war das Hotelzimmer. Das war hier, auf diesem Planeten. Das hieß… das war … eine Überwachungskamera! Das war doch unmöglich, sie hatten alles auf das Genaueste untersucht und nichts gefunden! Und außerdem … Nein! Nein! Sam verschloss rigoros alle anderen Gedanken, zögerte das Unvermeidliche noch einen Moment hinaus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die unrechtmäßige Überwachung. 

„Wie können Sie es wagen, in unseren Privaträumen eine Überwachungskamera laufen zu lassen? Das ist ein unheimlicher Affront! Und gegen alle guten Sitten!“ Zornig musterte Sam die Priesterinnen und Wissenschaftlerinnen der Reihe nach. „Ich protestiere aufs Schärfste!“ 

Jack warf Daniel einen flüchtigen Blick zu, aber der schien genauso verblüfft über Carters Reaktion zu sein, wie er selbst, wenn seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und großen Augen ein Indiz waren. Carter konnte doch unmöglich übersehen haben, welche Art von Berührungen, das waren! Und dass er jetzt auf dem Film sein Kinn über Daniels Nacken rieb und sich fest an ihn presste, konnte man auch nicht sinnvoll weginterpretieren. Immerhin begann sich nun ein Grund für ihre Festnahme abzuzeichnen. Leider hatte Jack keine Ahnung, welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte. 

„Aber wir überwachen doch nicht Ihre Privaträume!“, rief eine der Priesterinnen mindestens ebenso schockiert und die anderen nickten heftig  
„Ihre Räume überwachen? Das würden wir niemals tun! Niemals!“  
„Das ist undenkbar!“ 

„Und was ist DAS?“, schleuderte Sam ihnen entgegen und reckte ihr Kinn in einer heftigen Bewegung in Richtung der improvisierten Leinwand, wo jetzt gerade Jack spielerisch in Daniels Schulter biss. 

„Das ist der Schlafsaal Ihres Milites und Ihres Administers!“, entgegnete eine der Weißgekleideten voller Unverständnis.  
Auch die anderen schienen überhaupt nicht zu verstehen, worauf Carter hinauswollte.  
„Alle Räume, die ausschließlich von Männern genutzt werden, werden selbstverständlich elektronisch überwacht“, fügte eine weitere kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Und wie man sieht, ist das ja auch dringend nötig!“ 

Daniel schluckte schwer – wären sie im Wohnraum geblieben, wäre nichts passiert! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Natürlich machte er sich Vorwürfe. Solch eine Ironie des Schicksals! Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Jack, aber der hatte schon, seit sie hier in den Hof gebracht worden waren, sein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Leicht spöttisch und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, gab er auch nicht für eine Sekunde preis, was er gerade dachte. Daniel merkte nur, dass ihn Schuldgefühle überschwemmten. Welch ein beschissener Moment Jack vor seinem Team zu outen! 

„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt, dass die Räume überwacht werden?“, wollte Sam wissen und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick auf Teal’c. Ihr Schock musste irgendwie heraus und da war es ein gutes Ventil, sich über das Verletzen der Privatsphäre aufzuregen, hielt es sie doch noch einen Moment länger davon ab, sich mit den anderen Konsequenzen, die sich aus dem Video ergaben, beschäftigen zu müssen. 

„Wir dachten, Sie wüssten das? Machen Sie das denn nicht auf Ihrer Welt?“ 

„Nein, das machen wir nicht“, erwiderte Sam aufgebracht, musste dann aber im selben Moment an das SGC denken, wo sie ebenfalls in vielen Räumen überwacht wurden. War das wirklich so viel anders? Oder war das nicht eher derselbe Mangel an Vertrauen? Verdammt, mussten sie jetzt über so einen Mist stolpern? Konnte nicht mal eine Mission ohne Probleme ablaufen? Und vor allen Dingen, wie war das möglich? 

„Wir haben keine Überwachungseinrichtungen finden können“, stellte Carter stirnrunzelnd fest und in ihr kam ganz die Wissenschaftlerin durch. 

„Man kann sie auch nicht mit herkömmlichen Geräten orten“, erklärte Oadafila. „Sie sind Abwandlungen der neuen Goa’uld Langstreckentechnologie. Sozusagen ein Abfallprodukt der Sensorforschung, aber für uns sehr nützlich.“ 

Sam schluckte schwer. Dann kamen die Sensoren ja mit einem verflucht hohen Preis daher! 

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Videoübertragung.

_„Wir sollten das nicht tun.“_

Nein, wahrhaftig nicht. Dieses … Herumgeknutsche, Sam fiel kein besseres, abwertendes Wort ein. Das war nicht nur unprofessionell, das war auch ungerecht. Unverfroren ihr gegenüber. Und nicht nur, weil Jack gerade ihren Maritus spielen sollte. Sie warf einen Blick auf seine undurchdringliche Maske. 

Jacks Gedanken rasten, seit das erste Bild gegen die Wand projiziert worden war. Dass die Technologie, über die sie die ganze Zeit verhandelten, sie nun zu Fall bringen würde, war so etwas von beschissen, dass er keine Worte dafür er fand. Jack versuchte im Geist durchzugehen, was sie gesagt und was sie getan hatten, und was jetzt in Bild und Ton, für jedermann sichtbar, dokumentiert war. Gott sei dank, war es zu keinem Sex gekommen, es hatte nur ein paar Küsse gegeben. Das war auch schon schlimm, aber vielleicht konnten sie Carter und die Priesterinnen irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass das nur … überschüssige Energie gewesen war, oder die aufgeheizte Stimmung nach den Rangeleien. 

Vielleicht, aber nur mit sehr viel Glück, würde Carter nicht sehen, wie er Daniel gerade anschaute als er ihn mit knabbernden Küssen verwöhnte und Daniel seinen Hals darbot. Mit welchem Hunger. Welchem Begehren. Und mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit, die jedem deutlich machen musste, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal machten. Scheiße, wahrscheinlich würden sie es doch nicht schaffen, sich da rauszureden. Er warf Daniel einen raschen Blick zu, doch dessen Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf den „Film“ gerichtet. 

_„Dann solltest du, verdammt noch mal, nicht so aufreizend rumlaufen.“  
„Ich habe die Mode nicht gemacht.“_

Daniel spürte erneut, wie Jack ihn gegen die Wand presste und dort festhielt. Nein, Sam würde keine nackte Haut zu sehen bekommen und auch keinen Vorgesetzten, der sich mit seinem zivilen Berater in den Laken wälzte. Aber Daniel wusste ganz genau, dass wenn Sam auch nur etwas zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, ihr diese Bilder viel, viel deutlicher sagen würde, was wirklich zwischen ihnen stand. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er Jack … anbetete in diesem Moment. Dass er bereit war, ihm alles zuzugestehen. 

Daniel hatte nie gewusst, wie er für Jack in diesen Augenblicken aussah, jetzt sah er seine willige Kapitulation. Er wusste, er sollte sich um Jack sorgen, sollte sich um sich selbst sorgen, doch noch niemals hatte er Jack und sich zusammen gesehen und es nahm ihm den Atem. Schickte ihn auf eine Ebene der Unwirklichkeit, so dass er Mühe hatte, wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden. 

Aber dann kam mit Macht der Anthropologe in ihm durch und bescherte ihm alle möglichen Vorschläge, wie eine solche Situation auf diesem Planeten, innerhalb einer streng matriachalischen Gesellschaft, gehandhabt werden könnte. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würden sie jetzt von Sam nicht irgendwie verlangen, dass sie auf Jack wieder ihren Anspruch geltend machen musste in irgendeinem obskuren Ritual, das Blut, Sex oder auch beides verlangte!  
Und das wäre erst der Anfang. Nur die Konsequenzen, die sie hier erwarteten. Im SGC würde es noch um etliches schlimmer werden. 

Sam hatte einen Moment gehofft, dass das Ganze sich viel spielerischer entwickeln würde. Dass es eine Balgerei zwischen einem gelangweilten, albernen Colonel und einem Archäologen, der gutmütig darauf einging, werden würde. Aber sie hatte schnell eingesehen, dass da überhaupt nichts Spielerisches bei war. Jack war so fokussiert wie selten. Richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Daniel. Hielt ihn mit Händen, Berührungen, Blicken und Küssen fest. Erschütterte alle ihre Ansichten innerhalb weniger Minuten und stellte alles, was sie sicher zu wissen geglaubt hatte in Frage. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! 

Wut brandete in Sam auf. Zu einem anderen, früheren, Zeitpunkt hätte es ihr vielleicht – vielleicht – nicht ganz so wehgetan. Aber jetzt, da sie für sich selbst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, verletzte es sie umso heftiger. Öffnete sich wie eine schwärende Wunde und überschwemmte sie mit Schmerz, Trauer und Rachegedanken. Was hatte sie alles für Hoffnungen in diese Mission gesetzt! Sie war so eine Idiotin! Sie spürte Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, biss sie aber zurück. Sie hatte sich so lächerlich gemacht! Was muss der Colonel über sie gedacht haben? Sie konnte ihn plötzlich selbst in ihren Gedanken nicht mehr „Jack“ nennen, wie sie es sich die letzten Tage angewöhnt hatte. 

Sie erinnerte sich an die Gelegenheiten, in denen der Colonel sich lachend verteidigt hatte, dass er ihr hatte entgegenkommen „müssen“. Müssen - wie sich das schon anhörte! Aber plötzlich machte es grausamen Sinn. 

Müssen. Und von Daniel konnte er gar nicht genug bekommen! 

Sie hatte vor noch nicht ganz einer Woche geglaubt, dass er mit ihr nichts lieber täte als das! Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass er ihr dann doch bewusst etwas vorgespielt hatte. Dass einige Sachen nur darauf ausgerichtet gewesen waren, den Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Dass er mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn, derer er sich bewusst sein musste, gespielt hatte. Sie benutzt, ausgenutzt hatte, um seine … Liebschaft mit Daniel zu decken. 

Fragte sich nur, wie lange schon. 

Das war ja auch so praktisch gewesen, sie und die anderen glauben zu machen, dass da eventuell vielleicht mal irgendwann etwas zwischen ihnen laufen könnte. Sicher, niemand hatte je einen Beweis gefunden – weil es ja auch keine Beweise gab. Alle Welt hatte nur noch Augen für das gehabt, was zwischen ihnen stand oder eben nicht stand; hatte sich, genau wie sie, in die Richtung lenken lassen, in der der Colonel sie haben wollte.  
Aus ganz eigennützigen Motiven. 

Ob sie wohl abends auf dem Sofa mal über die blauäugige Kollegin gelacht hatten, die ihnen so selbstlos und dumm Cover gab? Hatten sie sich gegenseitig von den immer neuen falschen Fährten erzählt, die sie ausgelegt hatten? Ihr war fast schlecht vor unterdrückter Erbitterung. 

_„Shit! Das macht mich echt fertig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ist… ”_  
„Sam …?”  
„Ja. Aber nicht jetzt, Daniel.”  
„Aber …“ 

Sam biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, ballte sie Hände zu Fäusten, als sie merkte, dass sie jetzt am allerliebsten auf diese Beleidigung, dieses Hintergehen, mit einer körperlichen Reaktion geantwortet hätte. Sie wollte auf den Colonel mit ihren Fäusten einhämmern und auf ihn einboxen. Sie wollte losschreien oder losschlagen. Vor Frustration aber auch Enttäuschung. Die beiden Menschen, die ihr mit am nächsten standen, die beiden Freunde, denen sie bedingungslos vertraute, hatten sie gnadenlos hintergangen. 

Daniel, der die Menschen sonst so genau beobachtete, musste doch mitbekommen haben, wie sie für den Colonel empfand. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre auf ihrer Seite, würde sie unterstützen, wenn sie irgendwann einmal den Mut finden würde, dem Colonel ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Und nun musste sie feststellen, dass auch er ihr in den Rücken gefallen war. Daniel, ausgerechnet Daniel! 

Sie wollte Daniel voller Kraft schubsen, stoßen, an den Haaren aus dem persönlichen Bereich des Colonels herausziehen, zerren, katapultieren – so dass der eine nicht mehr die Nähe des anderen spüren konnten. 

Aber natürlich machte sie es nicht. Die Armee war eine harte Schule gewesen und daher streckte sie nur ihren Rücken durch und fraß die Wut mit unbeweglicher Miene in sich hinein. Was der Colonel konnte, konnte sie schon lange – Pokermine hieß die Devise. Die anderen nur nichts von ihren Gefühlen sehen lassen. 

Vor allen Dingen aber wollte sie keine weiteren Einzelheiten mehr. Sie hatte auch so genügend Material, um ihre Nächte mit Alpträumen heimzusuchen. 

„Ich habe genug gesehen!“, verkündete sie laut in die aufmerksame Stille hinein. Sie wollte unter gar keinen Umständen, die beiden im Bett verschwinden sehen. „Das reicht!“ 

„Das ist noch nicht alles!“ 

„Für mich ist es genug!“ Sie musste aufpassen, dass ihre Stimme nicht kippte.

Oadafila wandte sich an die Priesterin, die den Video-Ball in der Hand hielt. „Wenn Major Carter …“ 

„Nein!“, schnitt ihr eine der anderen Frauen das Wort ab. „Das ganze Ausmaß des schändlichen Benehmens muss ans Licht kommen.“ 

Das wäre das Letzte was sie wollte! Als hätte Daniel ihren Blick gespürt, schaute er in ihre Richtung. Und scheiße, der Hundesohn konnte sie lesen! Interpretierte ihren Blick richtig. Wusste, was sie in diesem Moment am meisten fürchtete, denn er schloss die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf! Sam wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass es nicht im Bett endete oder ob sie noch wütender werden sollte, weil Daniel so genau wusste, was durch ihren Kopf ging. Jetzt auf einmal! Hätte er doch nur ein bisschen seiner verdammten Intuition darauf verwandt, sich vorher zu überlegen, wie sie sich fühlen musste, wenn er mit dem Colonel ins Bett stieg! 

Und wieder in Technicolor, diese Küsse und die Umarmung, das sanfte Spiel der Finger auf dem Körper des Anderen, das deutlich von unterdrückter Sehnsucht sprach, vor allem auch in den Augen des Colonels. Sam musste erneut gegen aufsteigende Tränen anschlucken. Tränen der Enttäuschung und der Demütigung, die sie nur zurückhalten konnte, weil sie sich in ihren Zorn flüchtete. Das war kein Stressabbau unter Freunden, keine Augenblicksentscheidung, nicht nur etwas Körperliches. Das war viel, viel mehr – und alles, was sie auch von Jack hatte haben wollen. Und jetzt bekam sie in jeder Sekunde vorgeführt, dass es zu spät war! 

Sie hatte sich immer so sicher gefühlt. Hatte geglaubt, dass sie unendlich lange Zeit zur Verfügung hätte, sich zu entscheiden, wie sie Karriere und Privatleben miteinander vereinbaren könnte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass der Colonel ihr „sicher“ war, dass er auf sie wartete, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte und sie niemals drängte, weil er ihre Entscheidungsfindung nicht beeinflussen wollte. Dabei hatte er sich längst entschieden. Sie hatte die Auswahlmöglichkeit schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Er war nett, freundlich und neckend mit ihr gewesen – und sie hatte dort weit mehr hineininterpretiert, als gedacht war. Hatte es mit Sicherheit, Beständigkeit und Tiefe gleichgesetzt. Dabei war es nur Oberflächlichkeit. Sein eigentliches Interesse lag ganz woanders. 

Endlich fiel die Badezimmertür hinter dem Colonel zu und Daniel angelte lächelnd nach seinem Hemd. 

Hier endete die Übertragung. Für einen Augenblick herrschte gespannte Ruhe, dann verkündete eine der Priesterinnen eiskalt: „Dieses Vergehen erfordert die Todesstrafe.“ Sie reckte sich und schaute unnahbar. 

Nichts war mehr von der weltoffenen Frau von vor einer halben Stunde geblieben. Dies hier war jetzt eine religiöse Hardlinerin. 

„Es handelt sich um Fremde, die nicht mir unseren Gesetzen in allen Einzelheiten vertraut sind!“, ging Oadafila sofort dazwischen. 

Der Colonel hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber dermaßen drastische Maßnahmen hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen, hatte niemand seines Teams in Betracht gezogen, wie es schien. Denn Daniel stotterte ein: „Aber … aber…“ und Carter wiederholte noch einmal ungläubig: „Todestrafe?“ und Teal’c trat einen Schritt näher, als wolle er sie mit seinem Körper verteidigen – wenn es nötig wäre. 

Mehrere Priesterinnen redeten jetzt durcheinander und Daniel sah mit einem Hauch von Erleichterung, dass wenigstens nicht alle geschlossen hinter dieser Forderung standen. Natürlich hatte er mit einigen Männern auch über das Strafsystem gesprochen, aber damals waren ihm schon Hausarrest, Prügelstrafe und Arbeitslager barbarisch vorgekommen. Und weit, weit weg. Rein akademisch. Zu wissen, dass dieses ungerechte System jetzt auch auf sie angewendet werden sollte, war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. 

Hilflos folgte Sam der raschen Diskussion und versuchte da und dort etwas einzuwerfen. Da aber die Textstellen aus den Gesetzesbüchern und die Paragraphen nur so hin und her flogen, konnte sie sich nicht allzu viel Gehör verschaffen und hoffte nur, dass Leiterin Oadafila sich gegen die am lautesten zeternden Priesterinnen behaupten konnte. Viel Unterstützung hatte sie jedoch leider nicht. Es sah ganz so aus, als wollten sich die anderen Frauen ungern in diese Auseinandersetzung mit Fremden hineinziehen lassen. Niemand wollte deutlich gegen die Priesterinnen Stellung beziehen. Deshalb schwiegen sie und beobachteten nur. 

Irgendetwas musste geschehen, ehe sich die Fronten weiter verhärteten! Denn obwohl Sam stinksauer auf die beiden Männer war, ging ihre Rachsucht nicht so weit, dass sie einen von ihnen – oder beide – tot sehen wollte! Auf gar keinen Fall! Verdammt, sie war ein Major, da sollte sie sich doch Gehör verschaffen können! 

Sam straffte sich resolut, atmete noch einmal tief durch und brüllte: „Halt!“ 

Erstaunlicherweise reichte dieser überraschende Ausruf tatsächlich, um für einen Moment die Gespräche zum Verstummen zu bringen. Jetzt musste sie die Situation für sich nutzen! Sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Sie musste einen Kompromiss finden, dem beide Seiten zustimmen konnten. Denn weder würden sie sich den Weg bis zum Gate freischießen können, noch wollte Sam all die Errungenschaften zurücklassen, die sich ihnen hier boten. Sie wollte unbedingt eine friedliche Lösung, die beide Seiten das Gesicht wahren ließ. 

„Ich sehe ein, dass es einer symbolischen Bestrafung nach Ihrem Recht bedarf, aber auf keinen Fall werden meine Männer, die mein Eigentum sind, dabei getötet oder beschädigt werden. Das ist nicht verhandelbar.“ Sam blickte entschlossen in die Runde und man merkte ihr an, dass es ihr absolut ernst war, dass keinerlei Debatte über diesen Punkt möglich war. Aber Sam musste ihnen dafür auch etwas anbieten, und noch bevor ihr jemand widersprechen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Wir sind bereit eine Art symbolischer Bestrafung zu akzeptieren, die Ihrem Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit entgegen kommt, aber die eigentliche Bestrafung werde ich auf der Erde vornehmen.“ 

Noch während sie redete, war ihr ein wunderbarer Gedanke gekommen. Gehässig zwar, aber das entsprach genau dem, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte und sie hoffte, dass die Priesterinnen die Tragweite verstehen würden. Sie setzte ein leicht süffisantes Grinsen auf und warf dem Colonel und Daniel einen hochmütigen und spöttischen Blick zu. 

„Ich werde die beiden entlassen, werde ihr Vergehen bei den entsprechenden Stellen melden und zusehen, dass sie nirgends anders eine Anstellung bekommen. Und mit nirgends meine ich wirklich nirgends. Ich habe genügend Kontakte an höchster Stelle, um das durchzudrücken“, schloss sie triumphierend. „Wenn wir heimkommen, ist ihr Leben, so wie sie es bisher kannten, zu Ende.“ 

Die Priesterinnen schauten sich einen Moment wortlos an, dann traten sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, bildeten kleine Grüppchen und begannen leise miteinander zu tuscheln. Die Wachen hielten die Gefangenen unruhig im Auge, spielten nervös mit ihren Waffen und warfen auch Teal’c immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke zu. 

Unehrenhafte Entlassung, das war es, was sie für ihn wollte. Natürlich. Plötzlich war sich Jack ganz sicher. Hammond würde zwar nicht zulassen, dass er deswegen in den Knast ginge – hoffte er jedenfalls – aber das SGC wäre für ihn verloren. Die würden ihn nicht mal mehr den Gateraum putzen lassen, wenn seine Beziehung zu Daniel ruchbar würde. Und nicht nur das SGC, die gesamte Air Force hatte sich für ihn erledigt. Dermaßen wütend, wie Carter gerade war, würde sie es nur zu gerne sehen, wenn er seine Pensionsansprüche verlöre, auch darüber machte sich Jack keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ohne es zu planen, rasten Ideen durch seinen Kopf, ob er es irgendwie schaffen konnte, seine Entlassung einzureichen, ehe Carter sie einforderte. Ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, ihr bei Hammond zuvor zu kommen, um dem Ganzen den Anschein der Freiwilligkeit zu geben. 

Sam dachte aber gar nicht an Pensionsansprüche, sondern an Generatoren und Antriebsmodule. Sie wollte nichts Unbedachtes sagen, da ihr nicht ganz klar war, welche Reaktion von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie wollte es nicht zu einem endgültigen Eklat kommen lassen, denn sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Planeten verlassen, ohne wenigstens etwas von ihrer Technologie mitzunehmen. 

So starrte sie nur mit finsterem Blick auf Jack und Daniel. Verdammt! Hätten die beiden ihre Hände bei sich behalten, säßen sie jetzt nicht in dieser beschissenen Lage! Und dabei war sie den Langstreckensensoren schon so nahe gewesen! Noch einen halben Tag und die Baupläne dafür hätten ihnen gehört! Sie spürte, wie ihre berufliche Enttäuschung und ihre persönliche Unsicherheit, das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen verloren zu haben, sich immer mehr vermischten. 

Daniels Blick hatte kurz Teal’c gestreift, aber der Jaffa wartete mit undurchdringlicher Miene die weitere Entwicklung ab. Er blickte zu Sam und über ihr Gesicht rauschte die ganze Palette ihrer widersprüchlichen und rasch wechselnden Gemütszustände. Jack sah erstaunlich gefasst aus. Dabei bezweifelte Daniel nicht, dass Sam in ihrem jetzigen Zustand gekränkt genug war, um nicht nur ihn, als ihren Nebenbuhler, sondern auch Jack aus dem SGC werfen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass sie aufgeflogen waren, sie steckten da beide drin und waren sich immer der Risiken bewusst gewesen. Aber dennoch, irgendwie müsste er Jack retten, dessen Schuld minimieren und stattdessen sich … 

Eine der älteren Priesterinnen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Sie hob die Hand und bat um Aufmerksam, die ihr auch sofort gewiss war. Sie wandte sich direkt an Major Carter. „Es ist uns klar, dass Euer Rechtssystem andere Auslegungen hat als unser Rechtssystem. Es ist aber auch unbestreitbar, dass immer das Gesetz gilt, in dessen Land oder auf dessen Planeten man sich befindet.“

„Aber…“ 

Oadafila legte Sam eine Hand auf den Arm und bat sie mit einem inständigen Blick, die Priesterin ausreden zu lassen. Sam gab, nach einem kurzen Zögern, mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken ihre Zustimmung. 

„Da wir Euer technologisches Wissen aber ebenso sehr wollen, wie Ihr unseres“ – Sam schloss für eine Sekunde erleichtert die Augen – „müssen wir, wie Ihr schon gesagt habt, zu einem Kompromiss kommen. Wir haben uns daher entschieden, mit Euch weiterzuverhandeln. Eurem Militis steht es frei, Euch auch in Zukunft zu begleiten. Euer Maritus und Euer Administer jedoch werden zur persona non grata erklärt und haben Zeit ihres Lebens nicht die Erlaubnis hierher zurückzukehren.“

Sam brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. Das war viel besser als alles, was sie erhofft hatte! „Das ist akzeptabel“, erklärte sie mit einem hoheitsvollen Nicken. Und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würden die beiden sowieso nie wieder durch irgendein Sternentor treten! 

„Da eine Vollstreckung der Todesstrafe auf unserem Planeten, sie der Strafe auf Eurem Planeten entziehen würde“, und hier gestattete sich die Priesterin ein ironisches Verziehen der Lippen, das von Sam mit einem ebensolchen zustimmenden Nicht-Lächeln beantwortet wurde, „sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen einen minder schweren Fall geltend zu machen. Hiermit verurteilen wir Euren Maritus, als offensichtlichen Rädelsführer der Vorkommnisse, zu zehn Hieben mit dem Rohrstock.“ 

„Nein!“, hatte Daniel schon gerufen, ehe nachgedacht hatte, ob das klug war. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich … ich habe Jack dazu herausgefordert.“ Er streckte rebellisch das Kinn vor und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich.

„Daniel!“ Konnte der Archäologe nicht ein Mal seinen Mund halten? Jack wusste die Absicht dahinter wohl zu schätzen, aber er hatte Angst, dass unerlaubtes Sprechen, das Ganze verschlimmern statt verbessern würde. „Das ist nicht wahr!“ 

Die Priesterinnen schenkten den Männern nicht die geringste Beachtung. 

„Ruhe!“, donnerte Sam ihren Vorgesetzten und ihren Teamkollegen an und warf ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu. Das wirkte recht gut, da sie stand und die beiden immer noch knieten. 

Doch auf Carters Loyalität war selbst in dieser äußerst angespannten Situation Verlass und so hörte Jack mit Erleichterung, wie sie: „Fünf Hiebe, das reicht“, sagte. Er entspannte sich kaum merklich und hoffte, dass die Priesterinnen mit sich handeln ließen. 

Sam hängte noch einen Nachsatz dran: „Aber Daniel wird sie bekommen. Und Jack wird zusehen müssen.“ Ja, das würde Jack mehr treffen. Sie stoisch durchzustehen war eine Sache, seinem … Partner … Liebhaber – Sam zuckte innerlich vor all diesen Worten zurück – dabei zusehen zu müssen war viel schwieriger und Jacks Verrat angemessen. Sie ahnte, dass sie sich gerade in etwas hineinsteigerte, das sie vielleicht später bereuen würde, aber im Moment war es ihr ziemlich egal. 

Die Priesterinnen schienen diesen Gedanken einer betrogenen Frau vollkommen nachvollziehen zu können, denn statt eines Protestes erhellten sich ihre Mienen und die Wortführerin bestätigte mit Anerkennung in der Stimme: „So soll es sein.“ 

Daniel war dankbar für diese Entscheidung, denn er war der festen Ansicht, dass sein jüngerer Körper das besser wegstecken konnte als Jacks, durch viele Verletzungen und Folter geschundener. Er wusste auch, dass es Jack nicht leicht fallen würde – aber das wäre es ihm bei Jack auch nicht. 

Ohnmächtige Wut erfasste Jack. Carter wollte Daniel dafür benutzen, ihren Rachedurst an ihm zu stillen? Das war so mies! Er zog dabei gar nicht in Betracht, dass sie auf Daniel ebenso wütend war wie auf ihn. Dass sie von beiden maßlos enttäuscht war und nicht nur von ihm. 

Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, ehe er sich an Daniel wandte. „Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er Daniel mit so viel Trauer in der Stimme zu, dass Sams Entschluss für einen Moment wankte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Küsse und Umarmungen und verhärtete ihr Gewissen. Sie kämen noch viel zu billig weg! 

Auf ein Zeichen einer Priesterin hin trat eine Wache zu Daniel, zog ihn zum Stehen hoch und entfernte die Fesseln, die seine Hände auf dem Rücken hielten. Unbewusst massierte er die geröteten Handgelenke. Bevor er fragen konnte, was als nächstes geschehen würde, befahl ihm eine Priesterin: „Deine Hände!“ 

„Ich verstehe nicht…?“ 

„Nun mach schon! Streck sie vor!“ 

Keine weitere rituelle Demütigung mit einem entblößten Gesäß also, musste Jack im ersten Moment erleichtert denken. Fast unmittelbar darauf fiel ihm ein, dass Daniel das wahrscheinlich bevorzugt hätte, denn es wäre mit Sicherheit weniger schmerzhaft gewesen. Daniel verankerte seinen Blick in Jacks Blick als er seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben ausstreckte. Jack wusste, dass seine stumme Unterstützung das einzige war, das er für Daniel tun konnte, auch wenn er lieber nicht hingeschaut hätte. 

Die Priesterin ließ sich einen gut fingerdicken Stock geben, prüfte dessen Biegsamkeit und reichte ihn dann an eine der Wachen weiter. 

„Oder möchten Sie es selber tun?“, fragte eine der Priesterinnen Sam. 

„Oh nein!“ Jetzt, da es nicht nur theoretisch war, sondern unmittelbar bevorstand fühlte es sich schon ganz anders an. Jetzt würde Daniel verletzt werden und sie wollte mit Sicherheit nicht diejenige sein, die es tat. Ja, am liebsten würde sie es sich nicht einmal anschauen müssen! Manche Sachen waren rein theoretisch viel einfacher als in der Praxis. 

Dass sie dennoch einen Fehler begangen hatte, sah sie sofort, als die Wache, die herbeigewinkt worden war, zum ersten Mal zuschlug. Mit voller Wucht und so, dass Daniel einen gequälten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Instinktiv riss er die Hände an den Körper und krümmte sich leicht zusammen, doch die Wache zog seine Hände sofort wieder unbarmherzig nach vorne. 

Nein, nein, nein! Das hatte sie niemals gewollt! Nein! Daniels Aufschrei schnitt in ihr ins Gewissen, ließ ihre Wut innerhalb von Sekunden zusammenfallen und holte sie eiskalt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wie hatte sie sich so hinreißen lassen können und so einer Maßnahme zustimmen können? Sie hätte versuchen sollen, mit den Priesterinnen zu verhandeln! Weiter zu verhandeln! Das war barbarisch! Das tat man keinem anderen Menschen an! Das durfte nicht sein! Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Irgendetwas! 

„Halt!“, rief Sam verzweifelt. „Das reicht! Das ist genug!“ 

Gefühllos entgegnete die Priesterin: „Wir haben uns auf fünf geeinigt und das war erst einer.“ 

„Die Strafe auf der Erde ist ausreichend“, flehte sie. 

„Für uns aber nicht. Unser Gesetz ist verletzt worden.“ Die Mienen der meisten Priesterinnen waren unerbittlich und selbst Oadafila wagte nicht länger Einspruch zu erheben. 

„Dann … dann …“ Sie musste es tun, noch einmal konnte sie nicht nur einfach zuschauen. Sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich …“ Sie nahm noch einmal ganz tief Luft und fuhr etwas fester fort: „Ich übernehme die letzten vier.“ Oh Gott! Noch vier Stück! Sie wusste gar nicht, ob sie das konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt ein einziges Mal zuschlagen konnte. Sam spürte, wie ihr Magen revoltierte und zwang sich, tief und ruhig durchzuatmen. 

Daniel wusste, dass Sam wesentlich weniger hart zuschlagen würde. Er konnte aber nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich damit nicht noch mehr Probleme schafften, als sie sowieso schon hatten. Oder kam es jetzt darauf auch nicht mehr an? War die Situation sowieso schon hoffnungslos verfahren? Brauchte Sam das vielleicht sogar, um mit der Sache ins Reine zu kommen? Als er sah, wie sehr Sam sich bemühte, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken, wandte er seinen Blick kurz von Jack ab, um Sam mit einem kurzen Nicken sein Verständnis und sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren. 

Es war dann weniger schlimm als gedacht. Sam hatte in vielen Selbstverteidigungskursen gelernt, wie man einen Schlag ganz kurz vor dem Ziel abfangen konnte. Sie nahm deutlich Schwung, bemühte sich aber erfolgreich, die Wucht aus dem Schlag zu nehmen, ohne dass es den Priesterinnen auffiel. Außerdem überdeckte der Schmerz des ersten Schlages immer noch alles, und so spürte Daniel die vier Schläge längst nicht so sehr, wie er gedacht hatte. Er hätte es schaffen können, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, aber damit das Ganze aber nicht umsonst war, unterdrückte er heroisch seinen Zwang nicht zu stöhnen und ließ seinem Jammern freien Lauf. Sogar zu einem „Nein, bitte nicht mehr“ rang er sich durch. 

Und dann war es vorbei. Sam konnte Daniel nicht in die Augen sehen und gab den Stock an eine der Wachen zurück.  
Als hätte ein heftiges, alles wegspülendes Gewitter die Luft gereinigt, wurden die Priesterinnen wieder zugänglicher. Versicherten, dass man sich von dem dummen Benehmen der Männer nicht von wichtigen Verhandlungen abhalten lassen konnte und versprachen, für den nächsten Morgen eine Entscheidung in Sachen Langstreckensensoren zu verkünden. Daniel und Jack wurden in das Fahrzeug verfrachtet, in dem sie auch hergebracht worden waren. Teal’c, Sam, Oadafila und einige der anderen Wissenschaftlerinnen verteilten sich auf die anderen Wagen und die Prozession in die Stadt setzte sich wieder in Marsch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Im Hotel zurück herrschte eine sehr gedrückte und unangenehme Stimmung. Es wurde kein einziges Wort gewechselt, lediglich Teal’c schlug vor, dass er an O’Neills Statt das Zimmer mit Major Carter teilen würde, sofern das gewünscht würde. 

„Danke für das Angebot, Teal’c, aber ich werde im Wohnzimmer schlafen“, entschied Jack zu Daniels und Sams Erleichterung. 

Niemand sprach aus, was wirklich geschehen war, wie sich plötzlich alles geändert hatte, und wie es weitergehen sollte. Jack und Daniel war klar, dass die Entscheidung jetzt vor allem bei Carter lag. Sams glühende Wut war verraucht, hatte sich durch die Gewalt schneller verflüchtigt, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber sprechen konnte sie über den Vorfall noch nicht. Über keinen der Vorfälle. Es war, als bräuchten alle Zeit, die veränderten Umstände zu überdenken.

Alle drei bemühten sich stattdessen Daniels Hände zu verbinden, sie mit Eis zu kühlen und eine Creme aufzutragen. Als sie dann anschließend ins Bett gehen wollten, zeigte sich, wie viel sich geändert hatte. Denn als Daniel sanft bat: „Jack, könntest du mir beim Ausziehen helfen?“, und seine bandagierten Hände in die Luft hielt, fühlte sich Sam, als habe man ihr einen Fausthieb in den Magen versetzt. 

Sonst wäre das sicher eine Steilvorlage für Frotzeleien gewesen, an diesem Abend wandte Sam jedoch nur den Kopf ab und Jack sagte lediglich möglichst neutral und tonlos: „Aber natürlich.“ 

Als sie gemeinsam im Schlafzimmer verschwanden, sprang auch Sam auf, wünschte Teal’c hastig eine gute Nacht und rettete sich ins andere Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich von innen gegen die Tür lehnte und langsam auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ihr Kopf war viel zu voll, um jetzt klar zu denken und viel zu leer, um auch nur einen Gedanken in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was in diesem Moment nebenan im Schlafzimmer geschah. Deshalb hielt sich Sam an das Einzige, das ihr ein Anker in dieser Situation war: Sie würden nun wenigstens ihre Pflicht erfüllen und die Mission noch erfolgreich zu Ende bringen können.  
Erst nachdem sie ins Bett gekrabbelt war, fiel ihr in einem Anfall von Eifersucht beruhigend ein, dass die beiden nichts, aber auch gar nichts in dem anderen Schlafzimmer machen konnten, da es immer noch videoüberwacht wurde. Das war ein sehr erfreulicher Gedanke, der ihr im Endeffekt half, trotz ihrer aufgepeitschten Gefühle und Gedanken, in den Schlaf zu fallen. 

Teal’c jedoch bekam mit, dass Daniel nach fast einer Stunde unruhigen Herumwälzens noch einmal aufstand und den Wohnraum ging.

„Jack?“, wisperte er.  
„Daniel?“ Etwas schlaftrunken setzte sich Jack auf der Couch auf. Daniel nahm neben ihm Platz, als Jack die Decke zurückschlug und etwas zur Seite rückte.  
„Jack, ich wollte nur…“  
Jack hielt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Keine Entschuldigung, okay? Wir sind da beide sehenden Auges hineingelaufen. Es ist dumm gelaufen, aber niemand hat Schuld – außer den blöden Priesterinnen natürlich“, musste er einfach noch hinterherschicken.  
„Dieses Mal wollte ich gar keine Absolution“, lächelte Daniel. „Aber danke, dass du sie mir trotzdem erteilst.“  
„Oh.“ Jack schaute ihn überrascht an. „Was wolltest du dann?“ 

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen … dass … dass es jede Sekunde wert gewesen ist, auch wenn wir dafür jetzt beide rausfliegen.“ Fest sah er Jack in die Augen.  
Ohne eine einzige Sekunde zu zögern bestätigte Jack: „Ja, jede Sekunde.“ Er ließ einen einzigen Finger über das geliebte Gesicht streichen. Keine Reue. Er würde es wieder so machen – nur würde er Daniel das nächste Mal im Aufenthaltsraum verführen. 

Beiden fiel es nicht leicht, auf den Kuss, der einfach dahin gehört hätte, zu verzichten, aber sie wollten nicht noch einmal in einer kompromittierenden Situation erwischt werden.  
So erhob sich Daniel wieder und meinte: „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.“  
„Das weiß ich schon seit Ewigkeiten.“  
„Jack! Hör auf wie in einem Kitschroman zu sprechen!“, lachte Daniel, fühlte sich aber dennoch gut bei diesen Worten.  
„Ich darf das, ich bin ein Macho-Colonel.“ Jack grinste ihn an. Es hatte noch nicht wieder ganz das typische, übermütige Glitzern in den Augen, aber es war ein Anfang. „Gute Nacht, Daniel.“  
„Nacht, Jack.“ Immer noch lächelnd ging Daniel ins Schlafzimmer zurück. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief genauso schweigsam, wie der Abend vorher. Teal’c wollte sich nicht einmischen, Jack war der Ansicht, wenn Carter etwas wissen wollte, sollte sie fragen. Ansonsten war für ihn die Sache so klar, wie sie mit den Videoaufnahmen nur sein konnte. Daniel hielt sich ebenfalls zurück, da er Jack nicht in Erklärungsnotstand bringen wollte. Er würde mit Sam mal unter vier Augen sprechen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergäbe. 

Glücklicherweise wurde das ungemütliche Frühstück kurz darauf von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Teal’c öffnete und Oadafila betrat nach einem kurzen Nicken in seine Richtung den Raum. 

„Oadafila!“, rief Sam erfreut über die Überraschung, sprang auf und ging ihr entgegen. „Gibt es etwas Neues?“  
„Allerdings.“ Oadafila schüttelte Sam die Hand, von den restlichen Anwesenden grüßte sie nur Teal’c mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.  
Sam konnte sich schon denken, dass die Nachrichten gut waren, so wie Oadafila strahlte. 

„Der Priesterinnenrat hat beschlossen, dass wir die Iristechnologie gegen die Langstreckensensoren tauschen wollen. Sie genehmigen weitere Verhandlungen und weitere gemeinsame Forschungen darüber – und auch über andere Dinge, die in beiderseitigem Interesse sind – und würden sich sehr freuen, wenn Sie den Vorsitz auf Ihrer Seite einnehmen könnten.“ 

Ja! Gott sei Dank! Wenigstens dieser Aspekt der Mission war gerettet, musste Sam dankbar denken. „Ich freue mich sehr über die Entscheidung und werde, wenn ich auf der Erde bin, das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Ich bin aber sehr zuversichtlich, dass ich die nächste Delegation auch wieder leiten werde.“ 

„Sehr schön. Was uns zu Ihren beiden Männern bringt.“ Oadafila warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Jack und Daniel, seufzte einmal, schüttelte leicht missbilligend den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Sam. „Es ist schade drum, aber Sie werden sie das nächste Mal nicht mitbringen können. Die Priesterinnen waren sehr eindeutig in ihrer Aussage.“ 

„Das ist gar kein Problem. Ich will sie auch nicht wieder mitbringen“, verkündete Sam mit Nachdruck. 

„In Ordnung. Soll ich Ihnen nach dem Frühstück einen Wagen schicken, so dass Sie die beiden zum Sternentor bringen können?“  
Draußen war noch immer dasselbe strahlende, sonnige Wetter, das auch schon bei ihrer Ankunft geherrscht hatte und so fragte Sam: „Wie lange geht man zu Fuß zum Tor?“  
„Eine knappe Stunde.“ Fragend schaute Oadafila sie an.  
„Ich denke, dann werden wir zu Fuß gehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.“ 

Sam wollte noch ein paar Minuten allein mit den Männern haben, bevor sie wieder ins SGC zurückkehrten, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, was sie ihnen eigentlich sagen wollte. 

„Selbstverständlich. Werden Sie gleich wieder zurückkommen, oder wollen Sie ein paar Stunden oder ein paar Tage auf der Erde verbringen, ehe wir weitermachen?“, erkundigte sich Oadafila.  
„Ich werde ein, zwei Tage brauchen, vielleicht auch weniger. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Ich freue mich auf Ihre Rückkehr. Wünschen Sie eine Eskorte zum Tor?“  
„Nein, danke.“ 

Oadafila umarmte Sam kurz, dann meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Jack: „Er ist zwar ganz hübsch, aber doch auch ein wenig alt. Ich wette, Sie werden schnell etwas Besseres finden.“  
„Danke“, meinte Sam überrumpelt und ließ sich noch einmal von Oadafila drücken, ehe die mit einem letzten Winken verschwand. 

\------------------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Stargate. Die Marines hielten deutlichen, respektvollen Abstand und gingen ein paar hundert Meter hinterher. Sie wussten zwar nicht was vorgefallen war, aber sie spürten, dass etwas im Argen lag und wollten lieber nicht mit hinein gezogen werden. 

Teal’c, Daniel und Jack gingen schweigend vorneweg. Was immer die beiden zu besprechen hatten, hatten sie wohl gestern Abend in den zehn Minuten und heute Morgen beim Zusammenpacken erledigen können, musste Teal’c denken. Keiner der beiden Männer machte jedoch einen besonders gedrückten Eindruck. Sie schritten kraftvoll aus, warfen sich hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick zu, der aber auch nur dem auffiel, der sie genau beobachtete. Ansonsten war es täuschend normal – eine Mission wie jede andere, wenn man mal die fast greifbare Spannung außer Acht ließ. 

Sam ging ein paar Schritte hinter den drei Männern her. Die Nachtruhe hatte ihr gut getan, sie sah jetzt etwas klarer. So würde also alles enden. All ihre Träume. Am meisten ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie so blind gewesen war. Alle Teile hatten schon immer vor ihren Augen gelegen, aber sie hatte einfach nie die Verbindung gesehen. 

Die Berührungen, die die beiden nicht verhindern konnten, obwohl sie sich auf einer militärischen Basis befanden. Die gemeinsamen Abende.  
Sicher, es gab auch Team-Abende, aber wenn nur zwei von ihnen zusammen saßen, dann waren das praktisch immer Jack und Daniel.  
Das Vertrauensverhältnis. Diese allererste Mission nach Abydos verband die Männer mehr, als sie lange Zeit hatte wahrhaben wollen. Daniel wusste von Charlies Tod, Saras Scheidung, bevor sie überhaupt herausgefunden hatte, dass der Colonel einen Sohn gehabt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Daniel so viele Sachen, die Jack betrafen als Erster erfuhr und andersherum ebenso hätte ein deutliches Indiz für sie sein können. – Wenn sie nur richtig geschaut hätte. 

Es hatte Anzeichen über Anzeichen gegeben. Hinweise, die sie nur in die richtige Perspektive hätte rücken müssen. Wenn … ja, wenn sie nicht in eine ganz andere Richtung geschaut hätte.  
Wenn sie sich nicht die ganzen Jahre über Hoffnungen gemacht hätte, Wunschvorstellungen nachgehangen hätte.  
Sie hatte gedacht, Jack habe mit ihr geflirtet. Jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das entweder eine geschickte Tarnung gewesen war, was sie aber nicht glaubte, oder seine übliche grob-herzliche Art, die er, wenn sie ehrlich war, auch anderen Leuten wie Teal’c, Ferretti, Daniel oder sogar Walter gegenüber an den Tag legte. 

Aber er hatte doch gesagt, dass er ihr gegenüber mehr empfand, als die Statuten vorsahen, oder nicht? Nun, so weh es auch tat, sich das einzugestehen, aber es war wahrscheinlich auch für jeden anderen in ihrem Team wahr. Sie waren alle mehr, als nur bloße Arbeitskollegen. Ihre Leben waren aufgrund der immer gefährlichen, immer geheimen Umstände ziemlich miteinander verwoben. Vielmehr verwoben, als das auf einer normalen Basis der Fall war, wo die Mitarbeiter am Abend, Punkt fünf, zu Mann, Frau, Hund und/oder Kindern heimkehrten. Mit Sicherheit sorgte sich der Colonel um sie alle in einer Art und Weise, die bei manch einem Militär nur Kopfschütteln und ungläubiges Wundern hervorgerufen hätte. 

Aber jetzt machte sich Sam zum ersten Mal klar, dass diese „besonderen“ Gefühle – im Armee-Kontext gesehen – nicht für sie allein reserviert gewesen waren. Und das tat verdammt weh. 

Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Sam, ob die beiden wirklich so aalglatt gewesen waren, solch hervorragende Schauspieler, oder ob sie selbst nicht auch gerne die Augen zu gemacht hatte vor einer Wahrheit, die sie einfach nicht hatte sehen wollen. 

Waren nicht auch Jack und die nicht erlaubten Gefühle, die sie glaubte, ihm gegenüber zu haben, für sie eine Entschuldigung gewesen, nichts, aber auch gar nichts in ihr Privatleben zu investieren? Sich nur auf Bekanntschaften einzulassen, wenn die Männer auf sie zukamen? War nicht ihre Arbeitseifer, die Tatsache, sich nach klassischem Rollenverständnis so wenig weiblich zu verhalten, eine schöne Ausrede gewesen, sich auch gar nicht erst um eine ernstzunehmende Beziehung zu kümmern? 

Sam zögerte, verständlicherweise, sich in so einem Licht zu sehen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie diese Verehrung für den Colonel immer vorgeschoben, um sich nicht festlegen zu müssen. Im Privatleben keine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen. Natürlich wollte sie einen Partner – aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selber war, wollte sie wissenschaftlichen Erfolg noch mehr. Wollte sie sich beweisen, wollte sie Dinge erforschen und entwickeln, die ihr nur die Position im SGC erlaubte. Wollte sie an vorderster Front dabei sein, wenn sie neue Technologien entdeckten, neue Völker und Verbündete fanden, die sie vor immer neue Herausforderungen stellten. Wenn ein Partner sich damit arrangieren könnte immer nur zweite Wahl zu sein, dann könnte sie auch eine Partnerschaft in Betracht ziehen. Einzig und allein für Jack hätte sie eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wobei ihr langsam auch erste Zweifel kamen, ob das einem von ihnen gegenüber gerecht gewesen wäre, oder ob sie sich nicht schon bald in gegenseitigen Vorwürfen ergangen wären. 

Aber das war ja nun sowieso hinfällig. Kein Jack, kein SG-1 Team. Das war so absolut ungerecht, dass sie beide Sachen zugleich verlieren würde! Ihr war auf einmal klar, wie viel es ihr bedeutete bei SG-1 zu sein, dem Erstkontakt-Team, und nicht nur irgendeinem SG-Team. 

Die beiden Männer machten sich die Sache leicht. Keiner der beiden hatte sie gebeten, oder gar angefleht, ihre Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Sie gingen einfach ihren Weg, wie immer der auch aussehen würde, wenn sie wieder auf der Erde wären. Selbst wenn sie ihre Karrieren zerstörte, würden sie sich etwas anderes suchen, irgendwo anders hingehen. Diese Sturheit, dieses unsensible Verhalten, war so typisch männlich, dass es Sam mit Zorn erfüllte. Wenn hier jemand einen Kompromiss eingehen müsste, dann wäre es wieder sie. Immer wurde von den Frauen Einfühlungsvermögen erwartet! Auch in diesem Fall. Wenn sie das Team noch retten wollte, musste sie auf die Männer zugehen. 

Das Team retten? Vielleicht … vielleicht wäre das ja wirklich möglich! Plötzlich wurde Sam bewusst, dass es an ihn lag. Sie mochten zwar auf der Erde kein Matriachat haben – und in diesem Moment gäbe Sam einiges dafür, wenn es so wäre – aber in dieser Sache hatte sie tatsächlich große Macht. Sie konnte entweder jetzt beides verlieren, dass SG-Team, mit dem sie am liebsten unterwegs war und den Colonel – oder nur eines. Jedenfalls war es an ihr, die Entscheidung zu treffen – falls sie dann auch mit dieser Entscheidung leben konnte. Falls sie es sich zumuten wollte, jeden Tag das zu sehen, was sie nicht haben konnte. Falls sie die beiden zusammen sehen konnte. Es lag an ihr. 

Viel zu schnell für ihre durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken standen sie vor dem Sternentor. Daniel schritt auf das DHD zu und wollte die Heimatadresse anwählen – es war an ihr, ob es das letzte Mal sein würde. Noch immer war sie zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen. 

„Warte, Daniel.“ Sie schloss zu den drei Männern auf und bedeutete ihnen ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu treten, außerhalb der Hörweite der Marines, die inzwischen näher heran gekommen waren.  
„Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher nachgedacht.“ Sie rückte umständlich ihren Rucksack zurecht, zupfte an einer Schnalle. „Und ich will SG-1 nicht verlieren.“ So, sie hatte es gesagt.  
„Das heißt?“, fragte Daniel, als sie zögerte weiter zu sprechen.  
Sam wandte sich an den Jaffa. „Teal’c, wie siehst du das Ganze? Könntest du dir vorstellen, weiter mit den beiden auf Mission zu gehen, selbst wenn du von ihrem regelwidrigen Verhalten weißt?“ 

Teal’c schaute alle drei der Reihe nach an, dann meinte er emotionslos: „Auf Chulak ist es nicht üblich, dass sich zwei Personen gleichen Geschlechts verbinden und ich finde es auch nicht richtig. Es geht gegen meine Vorstellung, wie die Dinge sein sollten. Aber ich habe schlimmere Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen.“  
Als Daniel etwas einwerfen wollte, hob der Jaffa seine Hand und bat wortlos, ihn ausreden zu lassen.  
Daniel schloss den Mund wieder und Teal’c fuhr gesetzt fort: „Aber ich könnte darüber hinwegsehen und versuchen, es zu akzeptieren. Denn ich weiß, dass es im Kampf gegen die Goa’uld ein empfindlicher Schlag wäre, wenn wir nicht mehr auf das Wissen von DanielJackson und das Können von O’Neill zurückgreifen können. Ich bin dennoch sehr enttäuscht und hätte mir mehr Offenheit gewünscht.“  
Jack akzeptierte diese Kritik mit einem Kopfnicken und der Jaffa fügte noch hinzu: „Wenn es gewünscht wird, werde ich über die Angelegenheit Schweigen bewahren.“ 

Sam war froh, dass wenigstens Teal’c auf ihrer Seite war. Wenn er jetzt auch noch etwas von Blutbrüderschaft und engen Verbindungen, die Krieger zu besseren Kriegern machten, erzählt hätte, hätte sie sich sehr ausgeschlossen gefühlt. So war es ausgewogener. 

„Sir? Daniel?“ Sam wandte sich an die anderen beiden Teammitglieder.  
„Nun, Carter, wenn Sie es für möglich halten, weiterhin mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten, wäre das okay für mich“, erwiderte Jack, ohne sich seine riesengroße Erleichterung anmerken zu lassen. „Aber ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Keine Sondergenehmigungen, weil Sie mir sonst androhen, mich … uns auffliegen zu lassen. Entweder wie bisher oder gar nicht.“ 

Daniel zuckte innerlich zusammen. Das war zwar das, was sie besprochen hatten, aber man hätte es vielleicht auch ein wenig diplomatischer rüber bringen können, zumal Sams überraschendes Entgegenkommen ihn mit Wärme erfüllte. Schnell meinte er deshalb mit einem kleinen, versöhnlichen Lächeln: „Es wäre phantastisch, wenn wir weiterhin für das SGC arbeiten könnten. Es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die noch unerledigt sind, so viele Schriften, die es zu entschlüsseln gilt und so viele Artefakte, die noch zugeordnet werden müssen. Ich denke, das ist auch das, was Jack sagen wollte.“ Er warf Jack einen bittenden Blick zu. 

Jack grinste schief. „Nicht ganz, großer Linguist. Besonders die Sache mit den Schriften reizt mich nicht wirklich.“ 

„Jack!“ Hilflos rückte Daniel seine Brille zurecht. Konnte der Bastard ihm nicht mal ein bisschen zur Hilfe kommen? Es gab auch einen Unterschied zwischen Ehrlichkeit und Diplomatie. Manchmal wünschte Daniel, Jack hätte etwas mehr von dem zweiten mitbekommen. „Ich meine …“ 

„Daniel, ich glaube, wir wissen alle was du meinst“, unterbrach ihn Sam. Wie hielt Daniel es eigentlich auf Dauer mit dem Colonel aus? 

Sie seufzte tief auf und verkündete die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte. „Wir werden alle das machen, was wir am besten können. Teal’c setzt den Befreiungskampf mit Hilfe des SGC fort, Daniel setzt unseren Kampf mit Hilfe seines Wissens fort und …“, sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment, verwendete dann aber bewusst den Vornamen, „… Jack macht auch das, was er am besten kann: Leute gegen sich aufbringen. Ob es nun angebracht ist oder nicht. Nicht wahr … Sir?“ Sie schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes, herausforderndes Lächeln. 

„Wer wäre ich, Ihnen zu widersprechen?“, entgegnete Jack und hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Doch was erzählen wir Hammond, warum Daniel und ich nicht wieder mit zurückkehren, wenn Sie sich den Rest der Technik holen?“ Er schaute antwortheischend in die Runde.

Teal’c wies auf Daniels noch immer bandagierte Hände. „Wir sagen, dass DanielJackson sich das Missfallen der Priesterinnen und Frauen zugezogen hat, weil er als Mann etwas berührt hat, das eigentlich nur Frauen zusteht.“

Daniel war der Erste, der nach Luft schnappte, Carter und O’Neill folgten aber kurz darauf und Jack rief entrüstet: „Teal’c!“ 

„Keine Lüge würde über unsere Lippen kommen“, verkündete der Jaffa mit einem angedeuteten Verziehen der Lippen in Richtung eines Grinsens. 

Für einen Augenblick war alles in der Schwebe, als aber auch Sam ein halb belustigtes Schnauben hören ließ, war Daniel beruhigt und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war, als hätte der Jaffa mit diesem für ihn ungewöhnlichen Scherz einen Schlusspunkt und einen Neubeginn zugleich angeboten. Wenn sie erst wieder darüber scherzen konnten war schon viel gewonnen. 

Daniel war sich absolut klar, dass diese Mission und diese Videoaufzeichnung von nun an immer zwischen ihnen stehen würden. Dass niemand vergessen konnte, wie nahe sie davor gestanden hatten, das Team auseinander zu reißen, dass niemand vergessen konnte, dass es jetzt Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen und in Bezug auf das Stargate-Center gab. Dass etliche Lebensentwürfe über den Haufen geworfen worden waren und dass die Enttäuschung, das Misstrauen, die Ablehnung noch lange zwischen ihnen stehen würden. Dass es noch etliche Wochen oder Monate brauchen würde, ehe wieder die Selbstverständlichkeit zurückkehrte, wenn es denn überhaupt jemals wieder der Fall sein würde. 

Doch Daniel hoffte sehr, dass sie es schaffen würden, dass weder seine Beziehung mit Jack daran zerbrechen würde, noch dass Sam daran zerbrechen würde. Vielleicht konnten sie es schaffen, wenn sie sich ganz auf das Berufliche konzentrierten und das Private vollständig aus den Missionen heraushielten. So, wie sie es ja eigentlich immer vorgehabt hatten. 

Vielleicht. 

Daniel wählte die Erde an und hoffte, dass alles ein gutes Ende finden würde. 

 

\--------------ENDE------------

 

©Antares, März 2008


End file.
